The Eyes Are The Windows To The Truth
by AquamarinePisces
Summary: Isabella, an modern girl finds herself on Berk, before her death. With a strange note telling her destiny lies there, the mutlicolored eyes girl, armed with a snake and her knowledge of the movie, searches for her reason there. Could she find more than she expected? (This takes place the year HTTYD came out; 2010) ON HIATUS BECAUSE OF SCHOOL
1. Prologue

**Isabella is my own character. This version of How To Train Your Dragon has some plot changes and new characters. I don't own HTTYD. BTW, I messed up on the age of Hiccup in this chapter. He was actually fourteen, so I changed his age, but not Isabella's(So when I do Riders/Defenders of Berk, they'll be the same age. Not Isabella becomes 17 while Hiccup is 15)**

Prologue

Isabella's Point Of View

I just got home after a long day of school. Trust Me, I was exhausted, more so than usual. I walked up my house and thought about other kids who went to my school. Since I went to a private school (on a scholarship), everyone there was pretty rich and saw me as a little street urchin. I knew going to that school was a bad idea, but my parents wanted me to have a good life, so I had to keep going to the school, no matter what. I honestly didn't understand why the other kids saw me like I wasn't good enough for them. I mean, sure my house was a bit old, cheap and small, but I still had all the stuff needed to live. I sighed, knowing they'd never accept me.

I climbed up the stairs leading to the top floor, took my house key out from my pocket and unlocked the door. My house was pretty small: it had two stories. the bottom floor was rented out to this guy who just suddenly appeared in town. He was a weird one, but he still paid us the rent and didn't cause trouble. My family lived on top. It was just me, my dad, and my brother, Derek. My mom, Karina, died about a year ago in a plane crash. It was hard losing a loved one, for everyone, but we had to move on with our lives. The outside of the house had three windows in front, two on each side, and a single big window in the back, all with rotted wood and chipped paint. I stepped in and looked around. Sure, compared to my house, my classmates' houses looked like heaven on Earth. The only reason why I knew how their houses looked like is that some invited me to ' get away from a commoner's life.' I groaned at the thought of them showing off things they didn't earn for themselves. I wanted to just forget school life for a while.I didn't want to deal with anything and it was Friday. I wanted to just kick back and relax, unfortunately, my dad had a huge list of chores for me to do.

" Oh, come on, Dad! Seriously?!" I shouted out loud, staring at the ceiling of my house and raising my arms up to make a point. "And now I'm talking to myself. Again." I face-palmed myself for doing something a bit crazy, but something that became a habit of mine.

My 17 year old brother, Derek, yelled from his room " Oh, just shut your mouth and do them! I don't want to deal with your whining!"

I argued back, " Well, sorry, Mr. I-Have-A-Life-Where-Everyone-I-Know-Doesn't-Hate-My-Guts! I just wanted to forget about everything that happened in my life for a while! I wish I never even existed!" After my short rant, I gasped a little to catch my breath. I collapsed, staring at the ground with my hands grabbing my head. I was even crying a little bit.

"Calm down. Sheesh," Derek said, stepping out of his room and coming out to the living room. I still didn't get how we looked so different and had different personalities. He looked more like our dad while I looked like a mix of both my mom and dad. Derek was 5 feet and 7 inches tall, had his dirty blonde hair in an military-style haircut, and a muscled physique. He wore a white T-shirt, black basketball shorts, and was barefooted. His sky-blue eyes seemed to raged with sibling anger. My brother was the sporty type: a jock, popular, and considered ' good-looking'. Some girls from school talk about him sometimes, the one of the only times they willingly talked to me. He wasn't, however, the smartest guy, but his confidence and ego made up for his lack of brains. On the other hand, I was a 13-year-old girl who was 4 feet and 10 inches tall, had dark brown hair that went halfway down my back, which I usually held back with a high ponytail, and had a very scrawny-like body. I was still in my school uniform: a white blouse, long black pants, and a pair of dark blue and white sneakers. Most girls at my school wore short black skirts and black flats, but I thought the pants and sneakers were more practical. My eyes were two different colors: the right being sky-blue like my dad's and brother's; the left being forest green like my mom's. I always wore a necklace with a leather cord and a small silver pendent hanging from it. The pendent was a pentagram with a dragon seemed to slip through every hole. It was a gift from my mother. I was the smart one in the family, always having my nose in a book. Though some guys actually thought I was pretty, I was still a shy and weird nerd who was really sarcastic and humble.

I tried to convince my brother to help me, " Come on, Derek. You don't have to deal with my hard life everyday. Please help me with a few of my chores." My multi-colored eyes stared at him with a touch of desperate ness gleaming in them.

"No way," Derek stated, not wanting to change his mind at all.

I groaned and screamed, " Fine! The next time you don't to do something you have to do, don't try asking for my help!" I grabbed the chores list and stormed to my room, shoving Derek in the process. I slammed the door behind me and finally looking over the list. My pet snake, Slither, was in her cage and I let her out, allowing her to go up my left leg and up to my shoulders. I smiled and gently patted her. My old worn out leather bag ( my backpack) was still slung on my right shoulder. It was my mom's: it was black with a sliver marking that looked like a pentagram with a dragon, surrounding it. Something that came with my necklace and the only things left of mom. Honestly, the list was very short; all I had to do was sweep the house and take out the garbage. I decided to take out the garbage first, since that required me to leave the house. I tied up the trash bag and left the house, heading to the trash cans with Slither, still hanging from my shoulders. I put the bag into the garbage can when Slither decided to go exploring- into the busy street.

"Oh, Slither!" I said, running into the street to grab her. I just managed to pick her up, but a guy in a moving truck couldn't see me. I stared at the blinding headlights, realizing I was going to die. Before I could do anything, the truck slammed into me. I felt blood trickling from my head and felt dizzy. The thing I heard was my name, 'Isabella!' I finally closed my eyes and fell into the darkness.

A Few Minutes Later

Darkness. That's all I saw for a while. I actually thought that I was dead, until I felt something nudging my face. It felt rough and scaly, like a lizard, but it was bigger, definitely bigger. I thought it was just my older brother, trying to scare me again.

" Nice try, Derek, but I'm tired. Leave me alone," I said in a sleepy, but still annoyed voice, forgetting of what just happened. I was about to fall back asleep when I heard a low roar. I thought, ' Wow, Derek really stepped up his game. "Okay, okay. I'm getting up. Now, what's the big deal for wake-. Instead of seeing Derek, the street, and the house, I saw a small cove with a lake and a forest, surrounding it at the top. To add onto that, a huge reptile with a black, sleek, body was staring at my face with its green catlike eyes. The huge reptile also had long wings, scaly skin, four arms and legs, and these 'ear' plates near the top of its head. I was leaning against a rock with Slither still around my shoulders, unconscious, and my leather bag laying on my lap. My first thought was ' where the heck am I?' I was scared to death( almost) and thought I was going to die since the dragon had an angry look on its face and seemed hungry, too.

My heart bested faster and faster, staring back at the dragon with eyes as big as dishes, until I realized that the reptile before me seemed familiar. I got a closer look at its face and let out a surprised gasp." Toothless?!" I finally said. The black dragon looked at me with confusion, probably wondering ' Why isn't she scared of me?' I looked around and realized that I was in the movie " How To Train Your Dragon"! I tried to remember what happened earlier. The last thing I remember was the truck, blood, and my brother. 'Why am I here? The last thing I remember was being on the street, dying!' I thought with worry on my mind. I slowly inched away, getting to the entrance near the bottom of the cove. Toothless saw this and chased after me. I quickly got up and ran to escape. I got through and was lucky that Toothless couldn't get through. I ran up to the top of the cove, hid behind a tree, and tried to wake up Slither.

I gently shook the snake and whispered, "Slither, wake up." Slither woke up and while she was trying to get completely awake, I looked over myself. I was wearing a long sleeved black tunic with a thin strip of cloth that wrapped the area between my chest and stomach,tough, dark blue pants that reminded me of jeggings, black boots with white fur around the the top, and leather fingerless gloves, matching my tunic. I was still wearing my mom's necklace and my hair was loose and wild, all over my face. I looked into my bag and found some new things in there: a journal, a dagger, and a piece of paper, folded up. Some of my old stuff was still in there like my camera and food for Me and Slither. Slither finally woke up and also seemed surprised by her new surroundings, too. I looked down into the cove, carefully hiding behind a shrub so Toothless wouldn't see me. I saw he still had his left tail fin, so that means I came before the movie started. The dragon seemed to be sleeping, so I quietly tiptoed to the village. Before getting there, I decided to have a snack with Slither near a small stream. We took a sip and I gave her a dead mouse while I snacked on an apple. I dug through my bag for the paper I saw earlier. I found it and opened it up. It said ' You have a reason to be here. Don't worry. Just be yourself and you'll discover your destiny. Also, you'll return home once the movie is over.' It was signed off with a 'V'.

"Sigh. Looks like I'm here until Hiccup defeats the Red Death and returns to a dragon- filled Berk." I said, shoving the note into my bag, picked up Slither, and started my journey to the village. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for anything the movie threw at me.

Author's Note

This is my first fan fic, so it's okay if you guys hate it. I was thinking of the villain for this fanfic, so give me ideas for names and what they want.


	2. Chapter 1 Isabella Meets Hiccup&The Gang

**Isabella is my own character. This has some plot changes from How To Train Your Dragon. I don't own HTTYD. (Or do I? Never mind, I don't)**

Chapter 1 Isabella Meets Hiccup And The Gang; Isabella Learns Something New

Isabella's POV

I had the village in my sights. I peered from behind a bush, hiding myself without having a problem of seeing( I was doing a lot of hiding today). I was about to get up and head into the village, until I realized people would wonder about my eyes. I was pretty sure that different colored eyes were unusual in, well, just about anywhere, even animated fantasy places. I opened my leather bag again and saw something else that I accidentally took with me from my world: my contact lenses that changed my eye color. My eyesight wasn't bad, but sometimes, I put them on so people wouldn't think of me as a weird freak. Since they changed your eye color, I decided to go with a plain, normal color: dark, dark brown that almost seemed like black. I put them on and looked at my reflection in a puddle nearby. '_Perfect_,' I thought. I finally left my hiding place and headed for the beach. I knew I couldn't just waltz into the village without an explanation, so I decided to pretend that I shipwrecked onto Berk by drenching my self with seawater and tearing my clothes a little. I tried to look like I was weary and collapsed when I was in front of someone. To my luck, it was someone I actually knew from the movie: Hiccup.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Hiccup asked, gently shaking my shoulder.

I acted like I was awaking up after 'fainting'. I shook my head and looked around, trying to be surprised, " Hmm, where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?" I tried hard to contain my excitement from meeting the real live Hiccup.

Hiccup answered, " Well, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and you're on Berk. I don't know how you got here, but first, let's take you to the island healer. Just in case. Mind telling me your name?" I got a better look at Hiccup's face and he still looked the same from the movie: shaggy auburn hair, a scrawny body like mine, lots of freckles on his face, and he was still wearing his green, long- sleeved tunic, fur vest, dark green leggings, and fur lined boots.

"Umm, Isabella," I said. I got up and felt that my scaly friend was missing from my shoulders. I frantically searched in the sand and yelled, " Slither? Where are you?"

Hiccup stared at me, confused. " Who exactly is Slither? Your family member?" Hiccup asked, sounding sarcastic.

I found Slither, buried in some sand, and showed her to him, " In a way, yes. Meet my pet snake and best friend, Slither," I proudly presented Slither with a bright smile.

Hiccup's jaw dropped to the ground. My smile fell and I thought '_Oh, no. He's going think I'm a freak now, just like everyone else_.' Instead, Hiccup smiled back and said, " O-Kay, well, nice to meet you two," reaching a hand out to pet Slither. Slither accepted his calm touch and happily hissed at him.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "You don't think it's weird that I have a pet snake?Other people think it's bad since she's scary-looking and venomous," I asked with a bit of curiosity.

Hiccup sarcastically replied, " Naww, I don't think it's weird since I'm part snake." I giggled and simply said, " Come on, tell me the real reason."

Hiccup turned to me and, with a serious voice, whispered, " I don't care how they look, as long as they're a real friend: kind, loyal, and honest. There are kids my age around here, but they aren't my friends. You seem like a friend to me: you're nice to me, seem loyal to your snake even though people think it's weird, and you're honest about yourself. You're probably the first friend I ever had," I trembled at the last part, knowing I wasn't completely honest.

" Yeah, you seem like a friend to me, too. But how can you know I'm all those things if you just met me?" I asked.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and told me, "Let's first get you to the healer, then we'll talk."

We walked into the village and people stared at the both of us, mostly me because of my clothes. We arrived at the healer's place. She examined me and told me that I was fine; just tired from the shock I had earlier. When I came out, Hiccup gave new clothes: a dark blue tunic with long sleeves, tight black pants made of a strong cloth, and fur boots with light brown fur lined at the top and dark brown at the bottom. He handed me the new outfit and I loved it. It was simple and perfect for me.

"Thanks, Hiccup," I said with happiness in my voice. He handed me my bag and Slither came up to my shoulders. I went back into the healer's where I changed into the new clothes and tied my hair back with some tough fabric I found. I also put my fingerless gloves back on, checked my bag to make sure everything was there, and placed my necklace in the center of my neck. I placed a hand over it and thought of my mom. I cried a little, but quickly wiped my tears away. I grinned at my new outfit and stepped outside. After I talked to Hiccup for a little bit. Hiccup showed me the village, even though I already knew some places like the forge, the docks, and the Great Hall. But I also saw some new things like a place on the beach where they sometimes had bonfires.

Hiccup's POV

"And last, but certainly, not least, my house," I announced, overdoing it a bit, " My dad said you can stay here until you get back home."

Isabella looked around in amazement and asked, " How come your house is different from the other ones? It's a lot bigger, there's more detail to it, and it's on the top of hill, away from the rest of the village."

I explained, " Well, my dad is a pretty important person in the village, so yeah."

" Wow! So what's it like having a dad who's a powerful man on the island? It probably sounds great, but the more I think about it, it also sounds stressful. You have to try to live up to his high expectations," Isabella said, completely understanding my thoughts.

" Yes, yes! I can't believe you understand exactly what I felt about it. How'd you know?" I asked with the excitement like a little school girl.

Isabella thought for a moment and simply said with a mysterious smile," I just know."

I wondered how mysteriously and easily she understood me, but pushed the thoghts to the back of my mind. " Well, what do you want to do now?" I asked, eager to do keep my mind busy.

Isabella smiled and said," I was hoping to meet kids around our age. You're 13, right?" "Not really. I'm fourteen." I admitted.

I decided that even though I didn't really want to see Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Snotlout Jorgenson, Astrid Hofferson, and Darmion ( since they teased me a lot), but since Isabella was new in town, it was probably best for her to get to know other people.

" Okay then, come on," I said, racing down the stairs that led to the bottom of the hill. When I got down, I was gasping for breath. "And the winner is-" I stopped my gloating when I realized that Isabella was already waiting for me. I looked at her and back up the hill and asked, " How did you do that? I didn't even see you pass me!"

" I just slid down the hill. Total accident, but way faster and cooler than taking the stairs." She looked at me and continued,"Came with a price, though." She turned around, showing that the back of her tunic had some grass stains on it." Still totally worth it," she answered, smirking a little bit.

I sheepishly laughed and said," Let's just forget about that little race and get going."

She eyed me, knowing it was a bit humiliating losing to a girl, and made a gesture for me to lead the way. While we were walking, we talked about the things we saw. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Isabella, but I still considered her more as a friend than a, you know, girlfriend. My heart still only belonged to one person. Sigh, Astrid. I ended up having a lovey-dovey expression when we got to the other kids. Everyone just stared at me, including Astrid and Isabella since I just stood there with that dumb expression stuck on my face. I didn't even say anything. The other kids were wondering why the fishbone came to talk to them.

Isabella had to shake me out of my coma. "Hello? Earth to Hiccup? You better wake up before the others leave." I finally became aware of my surroundings and saw everyone staring at me. I blushed slightly from embarrassment and finally said, "Everyone, this is Isabella. She got shipwrecked onto Berk, so she's my guest until she gets back home." Both Isabella and I could tell that everyone was surprised because a. There's a new girl on the island and she was pretty and b. She seemed to be friends with Hiccup and staying with him, too.

They all just stood for a while, with an awkward moment of silence, until Isabella finally said something, " Hiccup, do you mind introducing the others to me?"

I finally realized I forgot that and said," Yeah, that's Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, and Darmion." Isabella and Darmion stared at each other in amazement. I was pretty confused by all this, including the others.

Isabella asked, "Dare?" Darmion asked back, " Bell?"

Isabella and Darmion hugged each other(to everyone's surprise) and Isabella said, "I can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Darmion replied, "Me either! How did you get here?"

"I'll explain later," Isabella said, finally breaking from the hug and noticing that we were looking at them. "Oh, I should probably explain. Darmion is my nephew." This surprised us even more.

Snotlout asked, "How is that possible? You two are the same age."

Darmion explained further," Well, my mom or Isabella's older cousin gave birth to me when she was 25 years old. At the time, Isabella's parents decided to have another kid, so then, Isabella came a few days before me.

" That's weird, but a very logical explanation," Fishlegs decided.

I got a breather and said, "Well, that's everyone. Let's go back since it's almost time to eat. You guys can catch up then and Isabella can get to know people on the island." Me and Isabella were about to leave when my cousin, Snotlout, decided to try and hit on Isabella.

Snotlout asked, with an oversized ego and trying to put an arm over her," Why are you with that fishbone? Why don't you hang out with a real man?" He was about to lean in for a kiss when he let out a ear-piercing scream. I saw that Slither had bit him and left two small bite marks on his neck.

Isabella patted Slither's head and with one of her famous smirks, answered," I'm already hanging out with a real man," backing away from Snotlout to next to me. " Also, you might want to check with the island healer. It could be a matter of hours, no, minutes before the deadly venom takes effect." Snotlout turned as pale as a ghost and started running to the healer as quick as he could, screaming.

Ruffnut turned to me and said, "I like her." Tuffnut agreed, "Me too."

Since Isabella already got pretty chummy with the twins and Darmion, I was left out from the group with Astrid. Isabella winked at me. I wondered' _What_?' Then I realized that Isabella wanted me to be alone with Astrid. I blushed and tried to start a conversation with Astrid, but the blond haired beauty ignored me, acting like I wasn't even there. It went like this for the entire time, even when we were eating. Isabella finally said good bye and we walked back together to my house. When we got back, Isabella was practically interrogating me. "What did you guys talk about? Did she ask you anything? Does she like you back?"

I replied,"Again, slow down." I heard her last question and asked her, with a slight blush on my face," What makes you think I like Astrid?"

Isabella smirked again and answered, "Come on. I'm a girl. I can notice if a guy likes a girl or if a girl likes a guy. Like whether Astrid likes you back." I dragged her back to my house, shut the door, started a fire, and we sat down.

"Well, does she?" I asked. Isabella acted dumb and replied, "Does she what?" I got a bit mad and yelled, "Like me!" Isabella didn't answer and instead said, "If I told you, you would freak out either way. I think it's best for you to figure it out for yourself."

I face-palmed myself and sarcastically said,"Yeah, because I'm doing just fine on my own." Isabella laughed and I started laughing, too. Our happy moment was cut short when we heard a loud roar.

Isabella seemed to only act surprised and asked, "What was that?" I opened the door, saw a red Monstrous Nightmare that was about to fire, and slammed again, only letting a little bit of burning lava through. I looked at Isabella and said one word. "Dragons."

Isabella's POV

"And, now the movie is starting." I thought.

Author's Note

If you think that Isabella is going to date Hiccup, you are wrong. Hiccup is going to be someone else's.


	3. Chapter 2 The Dragon Raid

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. I only own my characters( Isabella, Darmion, Slither) and the plot changes. Anything with this ' ' and is in italics means it's that character's POV thoughts.**

Chapter 2 The Dragon Raid; Isabella Finds The First Piece To The Puzzle

Hiccup's POV

'_This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have.._'

Recap: I opened the door to see what the noise was all about. I saw a red Monstrous Nightmare, flying and ready to fire. I slammed the door shut, keeping most of the flames out. I stared at Isabella and said one word:" Dragons."

'_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. My name's Hiccup._' My house accidentally got caught on fire for a little bit. I ran outside, dragging Isabella along with me. Luckily, we got out without a scratch. I seemed a bit too happy about the dragon attack, so she looked at me like I was a bit crazy. We kept running when a Viking fell off a dragon and in front of us. We ducked under a piece of wood being carried by some Vikings. I turned around to look at the chaos when I got shoved around. Some Vikings were running from a fire breathing Gronkle.

'_Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe that a hideous name would frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that._'

I got pushed down and opened my eyes to a screaming Viking. He said, "Morning!" He jumped off me and Isabella helped me up. I led her down some stairs to a small wooden bridge. We raced up the bridge when I heard some hurtful comments. " What are you doing here?" a male Viking yelled while carrying a barrel. Another, carrying a shield in his left hand and a spear in his right, screamed," Get inside!" "What are you doing out?!" A female Viking yelled, "Get back inside!" I ignored them, grabbed Isabella's arm, and kept running. I pulled her through the crowd and stopped when I saw a Hideous Zippleback, letting its flames out. A big, burly man with a red beard grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up. I looked down and saw Isabella, staring up at the man and me. Slither was also surprised and looked up.

The man looked at me and yelled in my face," Hiccup! What is he doing...? What are you doing out?! Get inside!" He pushed me away and stared to the sky, searching for any dragons with our livestock. '_That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do_.'

Third Person's POV

The burly chief saw a Deadly Nadder making off with a sheep, so he threw a wooden cart at the dragon's head, causing it to fall and drop the sheep. He turned to another Viking and asked, "What have we got?"

The Viking replied,"Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." A nearby explosion caused the Viking to duck for cover, but Stoick stayed still, even as a flaming piece of wood landed on his right shoulder.

Stoick asked as he cooly brushed the fire away" Any Night Furies?" "None so far," the Viking replied, getting up from the ground."Good," Stoick said. "Hoist the torches," a Viking yelled and tall poles made of wood and wooden bowls with metal cages on the top were set aflame and raised to the sky, keeping the dragons at bay.

Hiccup's POV

I ran into the forge, or blacksmith's shop, with Isabella walking behind me. I took off my fur vest as a Viking with a dirty blonde, braided mustache, who was fixing a heated sword with a hammer attached where his left hand was supposed to be, said," Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd be carried off." He wiped his sweaty unibrow and in the corner of his eye, noticed Isabella. He invited her in and asked," Who's this young lady?"

I answered while tying a blacksmith's apron around my waist," That's Isabella. And who, me? Be carried off? No, come on. I'm way too muscular for their taste." I lifted a hammer way too big for me onto a shelf with other weapons. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this," I said, gesturing my scrawny arms and body as if I was actually strong. Isabella laughed at my silly joke.

The man changed his hammer hand into a pair of pliers and countered by saying," Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" I opened the counter doors and a Viking handed me some mangled up weapons.

'_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, littler._'

Isabella tapped my shoulder and asked," Anything I can do to help?" I asked,"Yeah, could you start pumping the fire?" She nodded and found the giant bellow used to heat the fire. I noticed that she had a scrawny body like mine, so she had a hard time. She eventually did it by putting her entire weight on the end. I put the weapons on the heated fire and helped Isabella.

She asked,"Is everyday like this around here?" I answered,"Basically, yes."

Third Person's POV

Stoick was leading the men and when and where to attack. He instructed,"Move to the lower defenses. We'll counterattack with the catapults." The men carried any sheep left and one yelled,"Hurry!" A Monstrous Nightmare set a nearby house on fire and the men quickly avoided it.

Hiccup's POV

'_See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses._' The Vikings yelled that there was a fire(really, took them that long to figure it out.) This caused the other more Viking-like teens to bring a giant tub of water. "Let's go!" one of them yelled. Every one of them took a bucket, filled it up, and splashed it on the fire.

'_Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Darmion, and..._' A dragon set the just doused house aflame and it exploded just as a beautiful blonde girl turned and flipped her hair.'_Astrid_.' I stared at her as she walked with the other kids. Astrid had blonde hair in a braid and her long bangs held by a bandana. Fishlegs was a bulky boy with blonde hair, and although he seemed intimidating, he was more of a bookworm than a fighter. Snotlout is my cousin and he has black hair, an oversized ego, and always tried to flirt with girls( even though he never actually got one). Tuffnut and Ruffnut were brother and sister and both of them had long,blonde hair, but in different styles. Ruffnut's hair was in a braid that was let down her back and two little braids, one on each side of her head. Tuffnut's was just let down. They really liked destruction and pain. Darmion was a redhead( naturally, he claims) who was rather mysterious, but considered handsome and cool to girls. I didn't trust him, but he was Isabella's nephew, so I trusted him as much as I could. I stared at the group as they walked away.'_Oh, their job is so much cooler_.' Isabella noticed what I was looking at and waved a hand in front of my face to see whether I'd notice. I didn't, so she smirked and asked," Hey Hiccup, are you staring at your crush again? I thought you learned your lesson from this afternoon." I still didn't hear her and finally came back to reality when Gobber's plier hands picked me up from the back of my shirt(again).

I tried to persuaded him into letting me leave."Oh, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark," I said with a glint of excitement in my eyes. Gobber ignored it and said while tapping my chest with his fake hand,"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." I turned to Isabella and she sheepishly agreed," That sounds like something you'd do." I sarcastically said,"Thanks. I appreciate your support." I looked back to Gobber and pleaded," Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." Isabella smirked again and asked," Hoping it's with you know who?" I blushed at the thought of me dating Astrid, but Gobber broke that thought by listing the reasons why I couldn't kill a dragon."You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these!" he said, holding a pair of bolas up, but then having a Viking rip them out of his hands to take down a nearby flying Gronkle.

Isabella's POV

I watched as the Viking threw the bolas and noticed Hiccup heading towards his contraption in the back. I knew what was going to happen next and realized something else. I was standing right in front of its line of fire. I prepared to dodge. "Ok, fine. But, this will throw it for me." Hiccup said while proudly patting the machine. This caused it to open up and accidently fire. I dodged the mislplaned projectile and so did Gobber, but the Viking behind him wasn't as lucky and got bit in the head. Gobber angrily turned to Hiccup and said," See? Now, this right here is what I'm talking about!" Hiccup stuttered and tried to explain,"M-minor calibration issue..." Gobber stopped him from continuing "Don't cha...no, Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop with all...this," Gobber said, waving his hands all around Hiccup. Hiccup looked at himself and said,"But you just pointed to all of me." I face-palmed myself and asked," So, what you're basically saying is that Hiccup needs to stop being all of himself?" Gobber tapped Hiccup's chest again and said,"See? The lass gets it. Yes, stop being all of you."

Realizing what Gobber really meant, Hiccup went,"Ohhh." Gobber mocked him," Ohh, yeah." "You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!" Hiccup said while pointing to the sky, trying to prove a point.'_Huh, I remember doing something like that. It was about my chores and before my...death._' I hugged myself a little to comfort me. Unimpressed, Gobber in a monotrone voice answered," I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." He handed Hiccup a dull sword and Hiccup carried to the rotating grindstone. I just watched as they both worked in silence.

Hiccup's POV

'_One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon... is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would defiantly get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.'_

Third Person's POV

The Vikings on top of a giant shed informed their chief," They found the sheep!" Stoick commanded, "Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" The Vikings turned the catapult to aim the dragons. A Viking yelled,"Hurry up! Fire!" They launched a rock and there was an explosion.

Hiccup's POV

'_And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.'_

Third Person's POV

Stoick was face-to-face with a flaming Monstrous Nightmare. He yelled to the men, "Reload! I'll take care of this." He hit the dragon with his hammer, only causing it to get a little disoriented and even angrier.

Hiccup's POV

The entire village stopped for a while as they heard a strange shriek.'_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the-_' "Night Fury!" Somone cried out, "Get down!" Everyone shielded themselves as a purple fireball hit the watchtower Stoick was on and setting it aflame. "Jump!" Stoick yelled, listening to his own advice. I headed to the counter window and looked at the sky.' _This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first._' I stood up and headed to Gobber. He was busy changing his hand into a battle axe. "Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there. Isabella, watch him." He was about to leave when he turned around and said," Stay. Put. There." I looked at him, as if I was too innocent to do anything wrong. "You know what I mean," he said before letting out a battle call and racing to the chaos.

Isabella's POV

I watched as Gobber left and turned to Hiccup, who was trying to sneak away with his machine. I grabbed his shoulder and asked," And where do you think you're going?" Hiccup answered with sarcasm," Why, I'm just going to get a dragon to kill me. Why?" I smirked and knew what he was really doing. "You're going to try to kill the Night Fury, aren't you? To prove you can be a true Viking. By doing something no one else has done before: killing the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." Hiccup looked at me in awe and asked," How do you know that? I never told you what a Night Fury was." I realized my mistake and covered it by saying," W-well, you don't exactly fit in with the rest of the village, so I guessed that since dragon-killing is a big deal, you'd go for the hardest dragon. Besides, I already knew about the Night Fury. It's pretty well known where I live." It wasn't a complete lie: people from my town love Toothless from the movie. "Okay, well, you want to come with me?" Hiccup asked, seeming a bit suspicious. I answered,"I am supposed to be watching you, so sure. Why not?"We ran through the crowd: Hiccup in front, pushing his machine and me, trying to catch up the too eager Hiccup. Some people saw us and one asked, "Where are you going? Come back here! Hiccup!" Hiccup yelled back as the contraption swerved a bit," Yeah, I know! Be right back!"

Third Person's POV

Some Nadders were terrorizing the sheep in a circle. Stoick threw a net over them and kept their mouths from releasing their fire breath. He yelled," Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice left in them!"

Isabella's POV

We ran to a grassy cliff where Hiccup set the machine up and there was a moment of silence where we just searched the sky. I heard Hiccup mutter," Come on, give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." I looked up and hardly noticed something dark moving through the night sky. I said while tapping Hiccup's shoulder," Look over there!" He saw and aimed. The Night Fury(a.k.a Toothless) fired at the watchtower in front of us and Hiccup fired the bolas. Hiccup got thrown back, but I helped him up. We both watched as a figure dived to a dense forest. Hiccup cried," I hit it. Yes, I hit it!" He turned to me and asked," You think anyone else saw that?" I saw a Monstrous Nightmare creep up behind him and pointed," How about him?" Hiccup turned and his shoulders drooped. Hiccup said to the dragon,"Except for you." The Nightmare stared at us. I suggested," This is probably a good time to run and hide." Hiccup agreed," Yeah, probably."

Third Person's POV

Stoick saw as two silhouettes ran down the hill, with a dragon following them. He sighed and yelled back to the men,"Do not let them escape!", before going to save the two screaming kids.

Hiccup's POV

The dragon was still firing at us and we barely dodged them. When we finally got to the torches, Isabella hid near some barrels while I decided to hide behind a torch's base. Big mistake. The dragon shot the torch's base, setting the sides on fire. I was lucky I didn't get hit. I nervously looked to the right to see whether he was there. Isabella yelled," Hiccup! Watch out!" I was about to be eaten when the chief hit the dragon back and they stared at one another. The Nightmare tried shooting him, but realized that he couldn't. Stoick said,"You're all out." The Nightmare instantly became afraid of the man. Stoick let out a scream and started punching the terrified nightmare. The dragon flew away and Stoick turned to the flaming, burned torch.' _Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know.'_ The torch collapsed on a wooden dock, revealing me on the other side. I watched as the wheel of fire rolled away.

I said to the chief," Sorry, dad." I saw the fire burning the net the Nadders were in, letting them escape with our sheep. I watched as multiple dragons were flying away with fish and sheep. I didn't know what to say, other than "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." This got me a hand dragging me by my shirt. I tried to explain. "It's not like the last few times, dad! I mean, I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it..."

Stoick yelled,"Stop!", causing me to shut my mouth. "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" I tried to make a joke by saying," Uhh, between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" I noticed Isabella, nodding it agreement and some Vikings checking their bellies.

Stoick stated," This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?" I said," I can't stop myself, dad. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it, you know? It's who I am, dad." My dad just rubbed his head and said," You're many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." He went to Gobber and told him, "Make sure he gets there. Take Isabella, too. I have his mess to clean up." Gobber smacked the back of my head and Isabella just followed behind, not knowing what to say. We walked past the other kids. Ruffnut laughed as Tuffnut said," Quite the peformance." Snotlout said,"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." Isabella told the three of them," Oh, just stop. I've never seen one of you guys try to kill a dragon, or be brave." I said," It's alright, Isabella." I sarcastically said to the other kids,"Thank you, thank you. I was trying." I walked to my house in shame.

Isabella's POV

After Hiccup told me it was fine, I calmed down a bit and just quietly followed him. Snotlout tried to get my attention, but I just scoffed as Slither( yeah, you were probably wondering throughout this chapter where she was) hissed at him. He just cowarded away. I noticed Astrid looking a bit sad, and I knew she has pity for Hiccup. Darmion looked over and I gave him a signal that we would talk tonight in a code we made up. He gave one back saying okay. I caught up to Gobber and Hiccup, and heard Hiccup say," I really did hit one." Gobber said, not believing him," Sure, Hiccup." "Gobber, I was there. He did hit one," I said, trying to help Hiccup convince Gobber. Gobber still didn't believe it.

Hiccup said,"He never listens." Gobber replied," It runs in the family." Hiccup said," And, when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." He stopped in front of the door and did his best to imitate his dad's Scottish accent. I have to admit: it was pretty good. "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts, and glory on the side. This, here, this is a talking fishbone." Gobber tried to cheer him up by saying," Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like; it's what's inside that he can't stand." We both just stared at him. I looked at him and asked,"Was that supposed to help him?" Hiccup just sarcastically answered," Thank you for summing that up." He was about to head inside when Gobber explained," Look, the point is stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Hiccup opened the door, let me in, and stepped inside. "I just want to be one of you guys," he said before shutting the door on Gobber. When we were alone inside, I noticed a family portrait hanging. It was of Hiccup and his parents. I told him,"You guys look so happy. What happened to all that?" Hiccup stared at the portrait and said," Me, I became Myself and now my dad hates me." I knew it was a touchy subject, but I still asked," What happened to your mom?" He just said, "I don't really know. I just woke up one morning and she was gone." "It's okay, I understand how hard it is to lose a mom. My mom died awhile ago, too," I said, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and looked at the picture. I noticed that Hiccup's mom had a snake-like creature on her neck. The only difference was that it had wings.I pointed out the animal and asked,"What's that?"

Hiccup said," Oh, my mom's pet. She found it while hiking and found out there was only one of its kind. So, she took care of it, but it disappeared along with her. Why?" I looked at Slither and said,"No reason.", as looked at the picture again. We then left the house to search for the dragon by going through the back door. I ran with so many questions in my head: '_how come Slither looked exactly like Hiccup's mom's pet? It must be a coincidence. Right?'_

Third Person's POV

If only Isabella realized someone watched her. The figure, hidden in the treetops, grinned an evil smile. '_So, the young one is actually thinking about her reason here. How interesting, but by the time she completes the puzzle, it'll be too late.'_

Author's Note

I know this was a long chapter, but I wanted to get the details right. Please review and find out in the next chapter what happens to Isabella.


	4. Author's Note

**AquamarinePisces here! I'm here to announce that I will have a ton of homework because my school is really strict. So, my update for chapters will be irregular. I might post a new one weekly or every few days. I'm not saying I'll give up on the series, but it'll take longer to finish. Also, I need your opinion: should I do another story with Isabella in it, or should I abandon her after this series is over? Please review! I don't know what I should do.**


	5. Chapter 3 Hiccup's Choice

**I will continue the story until the end. Should I write a story of the riders and defenders of Berk? I meant in my author's note whether I should include Isabella in another story later. I still don't own HTTYD. All I own is Isabella, Slither, Darmion, and plot changes. Read on and enjoy.**

Chapter 3 Hiccup's Choice; Isabella is Discovered

Third Person's POV

All the Vikings were were gathered in the Great Hall for an emergency meeting. They all crowded the giant gold statue of a dragon being pierced by a sword. Stoick announced," Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." He stabbed his dagger onto an part on the map before him. It was in the far top left corner. That's where the Vikings proclaimed the dragons lived. Stoick continued," One more search, before the ice sets in." A Viking yelled,"Those ships never come back." Others murmured in agreement. "We're Vikings. It's an occupatitional hazard. Now, who's with me?" Stoick asked. Many mentioned excuses:" Count me out." "Today's not good for me." "I have to do my axe returns." However, the mighty chief knew exactly how to persuade his fearful men. Stoick said,"Okay. Those who stay will look after Hiccup." Immediately, everyone's hand shot up, agreeing to go with the chief. "To the ships!" they said,"I'm with you, Stoick!" Stoick looked around at the show of hands and said,"That's more like it."

Gobber stopped drinking from his wooden mug hand and wiped his mouth. He got up and said,"I'll pack my undies." Stoick made him sit back down and said,"No, I need to stay and train some new recruits." Gobber looked at him as if he was crazy and replied,"Oh, perfect. And yeah, while I'm busy, Hiccup cover the stall. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?" Stoick groaned and asked," What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" Gobber answered as if it was obvious," Put him in training."

Stoick said,"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."

"Oh, you don't know that."

"I do, actually."

"No, you don't."

"No actually, I do."

"No, you don't!"

Stoick got up and paced around while saying,"Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been...different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow." While Stoick talked, Gobber lost his rock tooth in his mug and looked around for it. Stoick continued,"I take him fishing and he goes hunting for...for trolls!" Gobber turned to him and said,"Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones. What's with that?" Stoick started,"When I was a boy..." Gobber, with an annoyed face, said,"Oh, here we go." Stoick went on with his story,"... my father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And do you know what happened?" Before Stoick asked him, Gobber found his tooth. Gobber asked,"You got a headache?" Then, he hammered the missing tooth back into place. Stoick ignored it and answered," That rock split into two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could...could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy." Gobber seriously said,"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now." Stoick just stared at the ground, deep in thought. Turns out, his statement was true.

Hiccup's POV

Me and Isabella looked for hours, trying to find the Night Fury I shot down. We looked in many logical places. I hoped the place we were in now was right. I looked at the map and closed my eyes, hoping and praying to the gods it was the right place. I opened my eyes and didn't see anything. Isabella looked around and said,"Well, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again." I looked at her and asked,"What do you do if it's gone forever?" Isabella thought for a while and just shrugged her shoulders. I marked an X in my journal's map and got angry. I scribbled over everything else and closed it up, shoving it back into my vest. I noticed that Isabella was writing in a journal, too, but she was using a strange thing to write with. It was thin, shiny, and had a sleek look to it. There was also a clip and a metal tip at the end, with ink coming from the end. She saw that I was looking at her strange thing, gasped, and shoved it back into her bag. She tried to distract me by asking,"Do you think we're getting close to the Night Fury?" It actually worked and I answered,"I don't know. Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I managed to lose an entire dragon." I hit a tree branch in exasperation. Isabella quickly yelled,"Hiccup, duck!" But I didn't hear her warning fast enough and got the tree branch in my face. I rubbed the place where I got hit and looked at the tree nearby. I noticed it was torn, like something big and heavy crashed into it. I saw there was a trail of debris, leading down the hill. I motioned Isabella to follow me down. When we got to the bottom, I saw a black figure tied up and hid as fast as I could. Isabella just stood in plain sight, staring in awe. I pulled her behind the dirt wall that I was hiding from.

We both carefully looked over and saw the dragon with its eyes closed. I clumsily took my dagger out and held it with both hands, scared out of my wits. Isabella just took her own dagger out and stayed behind me. I wished it was the other way around, but we still moved slowly towards the great beast, hiding behind a rock to be extra safe. We came out and I said to her,"Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it. Th-this fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" I placed a foot on the dragon's chest, but it moved and I was so scared, I was pushed back to the rock. Isabella just stared as I moved forward towards the laying dragon. I examined the dragon, from his long tail, his sleek body, broad wings, and head with ear plates. Everything was black and scaly, except for the eyes, which were green and had thin pupils. They were staring right at me. I looked at the dragon with fear, but masked it, trying to act like a killer. Like a Viking. I said," I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm, I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I'm a Viking!" I raised my dagger over my head, ready to kill it. I slightly opened my eyes, seeing the fear within the dragon. I felt sorry for him, but ignored the thought and prepared to kill him. The dragon laid his head back and closed his eyes, as if he accepted his fate. I knew in my mind I'd fit in the village if I killed a dragon. In my heart, it was different. I couldn't decide between the two and just stopped. I put the dagger down and looked at the dragon, tied up because of me. Isabella came up to me and asked,"You okay?" I said," I did this." I started to walk away, but feeling bad for what I did, I cut the ropes off. Isabella helped me, but I wasn't sure why. When the final rope was cut, I got pushed back against the rock with the dragon's paw on my neck. I wasn't suffocating, but I was filled with terror as I saw the dragon with anger written all over his face. Isabella got up and tried to help me, but the dragon smacked her away using his tail fin, causing her to fall, Slither to get thrown to the side, and her bag to spill its contents. I saw the dragon opening its mouth. Instead of eating me, it just let out a ferocious roar and flew(clumsily) away. Confused and relived by what happened, I got up and collapsed after taking no more than three steps.

Isabella's POV

'_Ow, that really hurt. What happened?_' I got up and saw Hiccup laying on the forest floor, unconcious. I tried shaking him and yelling, but it didn't seem to work. I did one more thing that I knew would work. I slapped him in the face: hard. It only took one time until Hiccup got up, rubbing his face. He looked at me and said, "Ouch! Why would you do that?" I crossed my arms and asked,"You'd rather have me leave you here, sleeping for who knows how long? And have a chance to join a wild animal for dinner?" Hiccup answered,"No?" I happily said,"Good." I went to pick up Slither, who was already hissing at me. I turned around and saw Hiccup looking at the stuff that fell out of my bag. He saw my pen, solar powered digital camera, and contact lenses case. I put them back into my bag and Hiccup asked,"What are those? Tell me the truth." I sighed and decided whether I should trust him or not. I questioned,"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Hiccup said,"Probably not, but I wouldn't tell anyone, considering no one believed I shot down a Night Fury." "Fine, but just don't freak out," I said, taking off my contacts and revealing my green and blue eyes. He stood and stared, then asked," Are you magical? How did you change your eye color?" I shut him up and said,"When I tell you my story, everything will be clear." We sat down on two nearby rocks and I told him everything: from my mom's death, to my bad school life. I told him about my almost death, me arriving on Berk, the strange note, and the fact that this was a movie. I finished and waited for his answer. He just glanced at me and asked,"You really expect me to believe everything you said?" I shrugged and said,"Yes?" He rested his head in his hands and said,"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you're telling the truth. Even though what you're saying sounds completly crazy and insane, for some reason, my mind is telling me, she's right. You know what I mean?" "Sorta," I honestly replied.

We were both surprised by the enormous shock, so I told him I'd explain more tomorrow. As we headed back, Hiccup asked me a few unrelated questions. He asked,"Were you telling the truth when you told Snotlout you're already hanging out with a 'real man'? I mean, I'm scrawny, weak, and a complete outsider in the village! Why would you ever think to stay with me?" I sighed and answered,"Nobody should be judged by their appearence or by where they came from. What matters is their personality and how they really are. Besides, I'm really weak and skinny myself. I was also considered a freak at my school, so I understand how you feel." "Oh, and one more thing. Were you serious about the venom that Slither injected into Snotlout?" Hiccup asked. I smirked and answered,"Slither can inject deadly venom, but she has three kinds: one is red, another is blue, and the last one is black. The red only stuns, the blue can heal anything, and the black is extremely deadly and can kill someone almost immediately. Slither injected the red, so he's alive, but he suffered a bit." We laughed at the thought of Snotlout freaking out about dying. He looked at me for a while and finally said,"Ever since you got here, I wondered where you got that necklace. It's so expertly made and beautiful." I lifted my dragon pentagram necklace and said,"This? It was a gift from my mother, she also gave me my bag and Slither. They're all my most precious possessions." We were about to cross a tree trunk used as a bridge when I decided to do something. "Hey, I want to take some pictures to remember this trip. You mind if we took one together?" He looked confused as I took out my camera and pointed it at him. He immediately took cover and asked,"What are you doing? Are you trying to shoot me, or-or steal my soul and keep it in that, that thing?" I groaned and explained,"It won't hurt you. It's just going to make it seem like I made a copy of us, only smaller and cooler." Hiccup slowly got up and nervously stood next to me. I postioned my camera on a rock and set the timer. It flashed, surprising Hiccup and me to run and show him the picture. It was okay, we were both happily smiling and I saw we had pretty much the same personalities. I said,"I'll try to give you one, but I'm not sure whether I can print pictures here." "I have no idea what you just said, but I'm okay with that." We walked back, laughing at each other's dry humor jokes. For a while, I was showing genuine smiles.

?'s POV

I watched as Isabella walked away with Hiccup. '_Great, now they're closer than ever. This could be bad. But, as long as she doesn't find the seven stones of Serpegon, my plan will succeed._' I let out a maniacal laugh, knowing my plan will work.

Author's Note

So, what did you think? Please review to tell me what you honestly think. Tell me how I can make the story better. The next story will be up by next week, but it might come earlier. Tell me who you think the mysterious new character is! I'm out and tired. Zzz...


	6. Chapter 4 Their Surprise

**I don't own HTTYD. I only own Isabella, Slither, Darmion, a character unknown until later, and the plot changes. Read on to find out what happens.**

Chapter 4 Hiccup's and Isabella's Surprise

Isabella's POV

We were having such a good time, just joking around and talking about random things. It was so easy talking to Hiccup, not what I expected. When we finally got back to the village, I told him,"Well, see you later." I started walking away. He asked,"Where're you going?" "I promised Darmion that I'd meet up with him. Don't worry, I'll be back soon," I promised. Hiccup nodded and I walked away. I told Darmion to meet me next to the forge. I found him already there. I came up to him and apoligized. "Sorry, I'm late. It took me a while to get back." He grinned and replied,"It's okay. I just got here. Hey, Slither." He reached a hand out to pat Slither, but she just hissed and hid behind my neck. I said,"I still see that animals aren't your thing and Slither isn't exactly warming up to you." Darmion said,"And animals are your thing. I mean, they completely trust and like you once they see you!" "I think it's because I don't really have human friends," I admitted.

Darmion realized what I meant and softly said,"Oh." I remembered I what I wanted to talk about in the first place." Hey, Darmion, how did you get here exactly?" I asked. He answered,"To be honest, I've been here for about a year." My jaw dropped and said,"Did you say a year? How come my cousin didn't tell me?" "She thought I was dead. You see, I ran away a year ago. My parents were fighting a lot, so I wanted to get away from all the arguing. I was walking in the forest and I didn't see where I was going. I fell into a ditch and couldn't get up. I starved and died. I guess my mom was too busy sulking tell you and the rest of the family." I stopped and cried a little. He asked,"What's wrong?" I answered,"I can't believe it! My nephew has been dead for over a year and I didn't know it! I'm so mad at my cousin, but I'm glad you can still live your life here." I hugged him. It was weird because I was technically his aunt, but he was still taller than me. We hugged for a while until he asked,"Oh, I just remembered something. How did you get here? I told you my story, so tell me yours." "Sigh. Fine. I guess you deserve it. I was taking out the trash when Slither went into the street. I ran to get her, but some guy driving a truck couldn't see me and crashed into me. I guess that means I'm also dead."

We were both feeling kind of awkward until I mentioned,"Hiccup found out about the truth: where we came from, where he actually is, and everything else." "What?! How did he find out? Did you reveal it yourself?" he accused. I answered with anger,"No! When we bumped into Toothless in the forest, my bag got knocked over and he saw the stuff I had: my camera, pen, and contacts. Don't worry, he promised not to tell anyone." Darmion asked,"How can we be sure? How can we trust him?" "If you don't trust him, trust me. You know me better than him, you know what I'm like. Also, no one believed it when he shot down a Night Fury, so I doubt that they'll believe it when he says that they're in a movie and that we're from a time that doesn't exist here yet." He thought it over for a while and finally said,"True." We laughed for a while when a light flashed from the forge.

Luckily, I had my contacts on, so no one would ask about them, but that was the least of our problems. We didn't have enough time to hide, so we just stood there as Gobber walked out. He saw us and asked,"What are you two doing out so late? Darmion, you have dragon training tomorrow, so get some rest." Darmion nodded and answered,"Sorry, Gobber. We haven't seen each other for so long, so we wanted to have a private and personal talk." "Wait, hold on." I said. They turned to me and I continued,"If you're at dragon training, that means the other kids will be there. Does that mean that I have some free time with Hiccup?" Darmion asked,"Why? You guys want to be alone?" I glared at him and Gobber answered,"Nope, Hiccup has training tomorrow, too." I already knew this, but I tried to act surprised."Are you serious? Hiccup? And dragons? Trying to fight them? Is that a good idea?" Gobber said,"I know it seems hopeless, but his father won't always be here to help him. So, he has to learn how to defend himself." I sighed and said,"So, basically, everyday for a few hours, I'm going to be by myself with nothing to do." Gobber patted my back and said,"Don't worry, lass. I have an important task for you. You'll be my teaching assistant. This way, you can get to know the other kids, you can occupy yourself, and Darmion tells me that you already know quite a bit about dragons. You can learn even more when you help me. So, what do you say? Will you accept?" He stuck out a hand(his right, good one) to see whether I wanted to or not. I was surprised by all this and answered,"I accept. Thank you." I shook his hand and went back to Darmion. I hugged him and said,"Thanks." "Okay, you two. Go home. You'll need all the rest you need." Gobber mentioned,"You'll pretty much teach the class, but I'll help you out sometimes." I didn't care though. I happily walked back, excited about my new job.

Hiccup's POV *This is while Isabella is with Darmion and Gobber.

I opened the door to my house, then silently closed it. I saw my father stoking the fire before him. He didn't seem to notice me and I wanted to keep it that way. I quietly made my way up the wooden stairs to my room, kinda crawling up. Halfway up, my dad said my name, showing he knew I was here, but didn't need to turn around to check. I stopped and said,"Dad, uhh. I have to talk to you, dad." He said,"I need to speak with you, too, son." He took a deep breath and we said what we wanted to say at the same time. I said,"I don't think I want to fight dragons." My dad said,"I think it's time you learned to fight dragons." Since we said it simultaneously, we couldn't understand each other. We said at the same time,"What?" He offered,"Uh, you go first." I replied,"No. No, you go first."

"Alright," he said,"You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning." I got confused and surprised. I answered,"Aw, man. I should've gone first. 'Cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings or small home repair Vikings?" I was cut short as my dad continued,"You'll need this." He shoved an ax into my hands, but it was so heavy, I needed to use both arms to hold it up. I seriously said,"I don't want to fight dragons." My dad laughed like I was joking. He said,"Oh, come on. Yes, you do."

"Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons."

"But, you will kill dragons."

"No, I'm really, very extra-sure that I won't."

"It's time, Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious, son. When you carry this ax, you carry all of us with you," he said,"Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more...this." He waved his hands around me, like what Gobber did earlier. I dropped the ax and simply replied,"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided," I said, sounding annoyed that he wasn't listening to me.

"Deal?!"

I gave in and groaned,"Deal." He backpacked a basket and had his helmet on. Before heading out, he said,"Good. Train hard. I'll be back...probably." I watched as he left and replied,"And I'll be here...maybe."

Isabella's POV

I walked up the stairs to the Haddock residence. I saw as Hiccup's dad was coming down. I cheerfully greeted,"Hello, sir. Where are you going?" He was lost in thought and answered,"Oh, I'm heading out. We're leaving tonight. I trust you know your task?" I nodded and asked,"Why leave so soon?" He replied,"It takes time to even reach Helheim's Gate. We need to get there, the sooner, the better. Goodbye and try to watch over my son." "Of course. Who else will?" I asked. I waved goodbye and stepped into the house, seeing Hiccup sitting in the front of the fire. He was staring at the ax in his hands. I came in, but he didn't hear me. I went up to him and waved my hands in front of his face."Hello? Anyone home?" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw me, sitting on the floor and looking at him. He somberly asked,"Oh, hey. When'd you get here?" I answered,"I just got back. So, we're at the part where your dad told you that you've got dragon training, right?"

Hiccup looked at me and answered,"How'd you...oh, yeah. Everyone except you and Darmion are really just characters in a movie you watched. What exactly is a 'movie'?" I explained,"It's like moving pictures on a flickering screen. Understand?"

"Uhh, no. Not really."

"It's alright. Movies aren't even invented, so I doubt anyone else would be able to explain it."

"Wait, if movies are so popular, then is this movie good?"

"Good?! Are you kidding me? Your movie was so popular, they're making a TV series about it! I haven't seen it yet, though."

"What is a TV series?" Hiccup asked, more confused than ever. I sighed and finished,"Look, I won't tell you anymore about my time. I feel like it's way too complicated to explain." He gave me a look, showing me that he wouldn't ask as much. He said,"Fine, then can I ask why you're even here? I'm not complaining, but it's still strange how you and Darmion are in a movie. I mean, Darmion's already been here for a year." "So I've been told. Darmion is going to be staying here, but I'm going to leave when the movie is over. I'm still not sure why or how we got here, but we should probably just go with it." I answered. Hiccup just stood up and questioned,"So, instead of trying to find a way home, you're going to just go along with the movie, acting like nothing is wrong?" I stared in his eyes and smirked,"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

We stayed this in silence for a while until I announced,"We should get some sleep. You've got training tomorrow." Hiccup asked with worry on his face,"What are you going to do then?" I decided to leave it a mystery that I would be technically teaching his class and said,"Don't worry. I've got something to do." We went up to his room. It had a wooden bed, a desk covered with sketches, and near the small window, there was a smaller bed. He said,"You can sleep here." "Thanks, good night." I slipped into the bed and Hiccup blew out the candle, making the room dark. I stared at the full moon through the window and sighed. I felt homesick, even though it's only been two days. I laid Slither on a pillow on the floor, allowing the weary snake to get some sleep. I put my contacts back into my case and placed my bag next to Slither. I fell into a deep sleep.

?'s POV

I sat on the windowsill as I brushed the girl's hair hanging in front of her face. She glowed in the moonlight. '_You're so beautiful. Why did you have to be the one to ruin everything? Oh, well. No matter who you are, I will kill who's ever in my way._' I eyed at the pendant hanging from the girl's neck and tried to get it off. Instead, I felt a shock go through my body and grinned an evil smile. '_I knew it. Of course her mother would do this. Enjoy it while you can, 'cause it won't last long._' I hopped out and left, filled with new evil thoughts.

Author's Note

Please review! Try to guess who the mysterious character is. I'll try to post a new chapter by next week. Also, during spring break, I'm a bit busy, but might have enough time to post a few new chapters. Anyway, I stayed up till like, 2:00 am, trying to finish this chapter. So, night fro...Zzz. 'Wakes up' From AuqamarinePisces...Zzz..


	7. Chapter 5 The 1st Day Of Dragon Training

**Okay, I'm getting tired of writing this over and over, but whatever. I don't own HTTYD, okay? I own the plot changes I added, Isabella, Darmion, and Slither. Hope you enjoy and read on!**

Chapter 5 The First Day Of Dragon Training; The First Stone Is Found

Isabella's POV

The morning light shined on my face. I got up, stretched my arms, and looked around. I saw that Hiccup was still sleeping, so I quietly got up, pulled my boots and gloves on, picked Slither, and shouldered my bag. I went down the stairs and headed out the door. I was used to not eating breakfast, but, for some reason, I was really hungry today. I grabbed an apple out of my bag and fed some food to Slither. She happily accepted the well-earned meal. We finally arrived at the dragon-fighting cage. It was at the far edge of the village and was pretty simple. It was a hole on the cliff, made of rock to fireproof everything. The chains that hung over the top kept the dragons in, but let people see what was inside. I saw that nobody was here, so I went inside to take a look around.

"Wow, even more impressive than I thought." I said, eyeing the cages. I knew that 'fire-breathing monsters' were behind them, so I had to be careful. "Morning!" someone yelled. I jumped in surprise and answered,"Oh, it's only you, Gobber." "Class is starting, so meet your new students," Gobber replied. He then turned to the new recruits and opened the gate. With a welcoming smile, he cried,"Welcome to dragon training!"

Hiccup's POV *This is while Isabella was out and exploring the arena.

I heard a thump and my eyes fluttered open. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and saw that Isabella's bed was empty. 'Oh, well. She probably had something to do. I shouldn't always have her around, should I?' But for some reason, when Isabella wasn't near me, I felt something I remember well: loneliness. I sighed, went down to the fire, and ate a piece of bread while putting on my fur vest. I grabbed the ax on my way out and had to practically drag it to class. That's by I was late and ended up in the back as Gobber opened the gates and cried,"Welcome to dragon training!" I heard Astrid quietly say,"No turning back."

We all entered the great arena and looked around, knowing our lives would eventually lead to this moment. The part of our life where we'd become Vikings. Or, in my case, something less Hiccupy. The others were talking about battle injuries they wanted to get. Tuffnut said,"I hope I get some serious burns" while his sister, Ruffnut said,"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower-back." Astrid stated,"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." I tried to join in the conversation, but sarcastically said,"Yeah. No kidding, right. Pain. Love it."

They were surprised that I was here, too. Tuffnut rudely asked,"Oh, great. Who let him in?" Gobber ignored this comment and announced,"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village. My cousin, Snotlout, had to joke and say,"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him, or...?" The twins laughed while Fishlegs, Astrid, and Darmion just stood there, not helping me in any way. Tuffnut asked while walking away with everyone else,"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" I sighed and Gobber tried to comfort me by saying,"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." 'Thanks, that makes me feel so much better.'

He pushed me in line with everyone else and said,"Before, we get started, I'd like to say that I am only a supervisor for the training, so I won't be teaching the class. I'll only help if needed." Everyone was surprised by this, all except Darmion, who was smiling a little. Fishlegs asked,"Then, we don't have a teacher?" The twins and Snotlout whooped and danced, happy that there was no one to tell them what to do. Gobber answered,"I didn't say that there'd be no teacher. I just said it wasn't me." This caused the dancing idiots to calm down and sulk. "Meet your new teacher. I assume you all know her." Gobber asked, gesturing a figure hiding to come out. We all saw that brown hair, snake, and bag hanging from her shoulders.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground until I said,"Isabella, what are you doing here?" Snotlout tried to impress her by flexing his muscles and asking,"Probably wanted to see the Snot-Man in action? Right?" She scoffed and said,"As if. I'm your teacher." "Why?" the twins whined. Gobber explained,"Darmion told me that Isabella knows much about dragons. This is for her to get a hands-on experience." "So, got a problem with that?" she asked us all, with Slither glaring at us and fangs out. We shook our heads, not wanting to spend the whole day stunned or dead. "Good. Let's start." she said, putting her bag aside and heading to the cages.

She started,"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." She showed us which cage belonged to which dragon, but it didn't matter; they were all filled with fire-breathing, deadly dragons. She continued while Fishlegs noted some statistics about each that no one really understood.

"The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed 8, Armor 16."

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus 11 stealth, times 2."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower 15."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack 8, Venom 12"

Isabella was clearly annoyed and finally said,"Can you stop that? And, the Gronkle." She placed her hands on the lever, preparing to open it. Fishlegs whispered to me,"Jaw strength 8." All of the sudden, Snotlout got nervous and asked,"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?" She smirked and answered,"Before I started this job, I wanted to, but then, Gobber said I shouldn't because..." Gobber proudly finished," I believe in learning on the job." She pulled the lever open, letting the angry Gronkle out at us inexperienced Vikings.

Isabella's POV

A Gronkle had a bulky body with little lumps, a strong tail divided into two bumps. It had a small wingspan, ferocious teeth, and was brown, but the dragons came in many different colors. The Gronkle immediately flew out and smashed into the wall, causing everyone to duck for cover. I calmly said,"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." Everyone ran away from the dragon chasing them. I quickly asked,"Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Hiccup answered,"A doctor?" Fishlegs tried,"Plus 5 speed?" I looked at them and said,"Wait? No!" Astrid correctly said,"A shield." I yelled,"Yes! Shields. Go!" Everyone rushed to the pile so shields on the ground and picked one. Hiccup was having trouble with his, so I rushed over and yelled,"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." I helped him and he asked,"Thanks for telling me about your new job." I angrily answered,"Is now really the best time to talk about this? If you have a problem, tell me later." I shoved him back in the battle. I saw the twins fighting over a shield with flames and a skull. Tuffnut cried,"Get your hands off my shield!" Ruffnut yelled,"There's like a million shields!"

"Take that one. It has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." She got mad and smacked her brother's head, using the same shield they were fighting over. She innocently said,"Oops, now this one has blood on it." They were so busy arguing that they didn't see the Gronkle fire at them. The fireball hit the shield, knocking them both down. I announced,"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out." They groggily got up and muttered,"What?" I told the others,"Those shields are good for another thing: noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." They started banging their shields with their weapons, making the Gronkle confused and disoriented.

I said,"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?" Snotlout asked,"Five?" Fishlegs confidently answered,"No, six." Gobber commented,"Correct, six! That's one for each of you!" The Gronkle shot Fishlegs's shield away, leaving him vulnerable. I said,"Fishlegs, out!" Then, I said to Gobber,"You do know that this class has seven students, right?" Gobber chuckled,"But the twins were going to be taken out together anyway, so I consider them as a single person." I looked at the twins, still fighting and declared,"Good point." I turned to battle, only to see Hiccup hiding behind a shield and almost getting shot. I yelled,"Hiccup, get out of there! It's practically a war zone!" "And anywhere else isn't?" he asked, desperate for help.

I went to see how everyone was doing. I saw Astrid in battle position, but Snotlout was flirting with her."So, I just moved into my parents' basement. You should come by some time to work out. You look like you work out." Darmion flipped over and yelled,"Don't hit on her in a battle!" Snotlout asked,"Why not? You jealous?" I saw a slight blush creeping up Darmion's face. 'Wait, don't tell me that...but maybe he does.' The Gronkle shot at Snotlout and Darmion at the same time, but Astrid ducked in time to avoid the blast. I screamed,"Snotlout, Darmion, you're both done!" I watched as Hiccup awkwardly asked Astrid,"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Astrid answered,"Nope, just you." She ran away and Hiccup's shield flew out of his hands since the Gronkle's fifth fire shot knocked it out. I cried,"One shot left!"

Hiccup rushed after his rolling shield with the Gronkle, hot on his heels. He couldn't reach it and headed to the wall instead. Me and Gobber both yelled, "Hiccup!" I saw a rope nearby and grabbed it. Gobber saw me and asked,"Ehh? What are you doing?" I made it into a lasso and headed to the dragon, which pushed him against the wall and was about to fire. Hiccup closed his eyes, hoping that his death would be short and instinct, I lassoed its wings, making it get off Hiccup and shoot the wall instead, leaving a huge scorch mark right above Hiccup's head. I let a deep breath out, glad that he didn't die. I handed the rope to the awe-struck and said,"And, that's six. Can you put the dragon back into its cage?" He nodded and dragged the dragon away. "Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!" he commented before shutting the door.

I helped the shaking Hiccup up and noticed something gleaming in the scorch mark. It was a gemstone that was very tiny. It reminded me of an amber. I took it out and as I examined it closer, it glowed as it neared my necklace. I gasped and watched as it started floating into the the point of the star in the bottom left. It stayed there and I couldn't get it out. '_Okay, what just happened?_' I looked at Hiccup and saw that his eyes were wide open, too. I asked,"Did you see that?" He slowly nodded and we just turned around, just filled with confused thoughts. Gobber came back and said,"You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He stared into Hiccup's eyes as he said,"Remember, a dragon will always, always go for the kill." We were surprised by this, especially since we met a Night Fury and lived.

We left the arena and I pulled him to the side. "Okay, what just happened? Everything is confusing me right now." I honestly said. Hiccup asked,"How should I know? I don't understand the gem, the dragon, or anything in my life." '_Sigh, this is really just making it hard for both of us._' I stated,"Okay, how about this? We deal with the dragon first, then handle the gem. Sound like a good plan?" "Why not? It's better than sitting around, doing nothing." We ran to the forest, not knowing we were being watched.

?'s POV

'_Well, this is just great. She found the Boulder class stone already. This could ruin things. Looks like I'll have make a few...changes to the game plan._' I knew what I had to do: I would have to kill the girl. '_But it can't be now; I need the stones of Serpegon. I'll have to wait until she collects them all._' I smirked and ran off, ready for battle.

Author's Note

Looks like Isabella found the first stone, but what is it for? Who is the mysterious character? Does Darmion like Astrid? Find out what happens next in future chapters. Yes! I'm not tired for once.


	8. Chapter 6 The Search For The Night Fury

**Okay, this is just the regular disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. All I own are my own characters(Isabella, Slither, Darmion, unknown character) and the plot changes. But, I've got a surprise: this will be the first chapter with a dragon's POV. Also, should I start acknowledging my reviewers, followers, and favoriters? I want to know whether you guys like to be known or not, but I'll start doing it in this chapter.**

**Thanks Telron, aadit24, War Cry's, ChibiFelicia, sweetsnakes, little miss BANANA HEAD, and Guest for reviewing!**

**Thank you ChibiFelicia, Telron, War Cry's, sweetsnakes, Night Of Your Nightmares, qeaz22, and dragonlorelover for favoriting my story!**

**Thank you all for following my story: ChibiFelicia, qeaz22, dragonlorelover, lunarcatx, and Jess94Phase!**

**You guys are all awesome! You all motivated me to continue the story even when I was tired and finish a chapter at 2 AM in the morning!**

**Read on and enjoy. You all deserve it.**

**Key of Signs I use:**

**Anything like this _italics_ means a flashback.**

**Anything like this '_italics_' means the character's POV thoughts.**

**Anything like this 'underlined' means telepathic messages.**

Chapter 6 The Search For The Night Fury; The Dragon Manual

Hiccup's POV

Flashback

_Isabella lassoed the dragon away right when the Gronkle shot its fireball at me. A huge black scorch mark was right above my head. Gobber shut the dragon back into its cage. Gobber looked me in the eye as he announced,"Remember, a dragon will always, always go for the kill."_

End of Flashback/ Back in The Forest

I kneeled down to pick up the cut up bolas and muttered to myself,"So, why didn't you?" I just stared at the bolas, then looked down the path I saw the dragon take. We climbed over a tree trunk and landed in a ditch. The hole led to an entrance made of rocks where a hole let blinding sunlight through. I squinted and shielded my eyes from the sun.

Isabella tapped my shoulder and said,"Open your eyes, you need to see this." I opened them and saw a beautiful cove with a sparkling lake, trees surrounding the top, and birds chirping. I was amazed by all of the scenery, but didn't find what I was searching for.

"Well, this was stupid." I told Isabella.

She glanced at me and answered,"Trust me. He's here. Besides, this is how I got here, or ended up when I woke up. I'm pretty sure there was a reason why." I noticed something on the ground. It was a trail of scales. Scales that were as black as night. I picked one up and examined it. All of the sudden, a dark figure flashed in front of me. I was thrown back and we carefully looked up. We saw the Night Fury trying to climb the cove wall, but it was too steep to get up. He clawed his way up, but quickly slipped down and glided a bit over the lake to the grass. I stared at the magnificent beast and gasped. I tried to get a closer look and climbed down to some lower rocks. Isabella followed behind, careful not to drop Slither or her bag. The dragon hopped off a log, getting some altitude and flapping vigorously, only to end up back where he started. He kept trying over and over, but it didn't work. I grabbed my journal from my vest and waited until the dragon stayed still. It was in a perfect pose. It was still and its wings were outstretched. I started sketching a rough drawing of it.

I added the two tail fins last and asked,"Why don't you just fly away?"

Isabella answered,"Wait, notice the tail fins. Shouldn't there be two?" I looked back at the dragon, who shot a fireball in exasperation and back at my drawing, seeing that the dragon did only have one tail fin. I rubbed it out, leaving a smudge. The dragon tried once more to escape. Instead, he crash-landed near the lake. He seemed down and saw the delicious fish swimming in the lake. He attempted to catch one, but all the fish swam away in fear. I watched him, but was so distracted and accidentally dropped my charcoal pencil.

Toothless's POV

I heard a light dropping sound and looked up, seeing two small human children. One had long brown hair, while the other had auburn hair. They stared at me with terror in their eyes. I stared at them back, surprised that none of them tried to kill me. I noticed something on the brown hair one's shoulders. It appeared to be a snake, but as I looked at it closer, I felt a pang of realization. '_It's her! After many years, she came back!_' I felt the heatness coming to my cheeks, glad that you couldn't tell if dragons were blushing or not. I stared at her closer, trying to send her a telepathic message.

"Hi. It's me. I'm glad you're back.'

She send a message back, saying 'I missed you, too. Don't kill these children. They can help us.'

'Okay. Meet me here tomorrow?'

'Alright, but we have to explain everything to them.'

'Fine. As long as you trust them.'

We ended our telepathic conversation and the kids eventually left. I laid near the lake, thinking of tomorrow. '_Sigh. Serpentia_.'

Isabella's POV

We left the cove and started heading to the Great Hall for dinner. '_Wait, I know that Hiccup gets all wet since it starts raining. Maybe I can change this part in the movie_.' I looked in my bag and discovered my dark blue umbrella was inside. '_Wow. How did I not notice this before_?'

Whatever the reason, I took it out and asked,"Hey Hiccup. Do you think it's going to start raining?" He looked at the blue, cloudless sky, seeing no sign of a storm.

He looked back me and questioned,"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. In the movie, you get all wet while trying to get back," I promised. I opened up my umbrella and watched as Hiccup inspected the new device.

"Amazing. What does it do exactly?" Hiccup asked.

"In my world, it's used to protect us from the rain and getting drenched." I explained. I put the umbrella over myself and motioned Hiccup to join me. He nervously came under and we walked back this way. A few minutes later, it started sprinkling, then raining, then pouring. '_Great. We were lucky that I had my umbrella_.' We were wet around our boots and our leggings got soaked, but we mostly stayed dry. We arrived at the Great Hall a little late for dinner. Hiccup almost opened the doors when I realized something.

I exclaimed,"Wait a minute! People are going to wonder why we're soaking wet. Even if we ran through the rain, we'd still be dripping."

Hiccup said,"So, what do we do?"

I noticed a bucket in the corner of my eye and an evil idea crawled into my mind. I smirked and mysterious answered,"Close your eyes." He blushed a little at that thought, but did it anyways. I grabbed the bucket, filled it up with rainwater, and splashed it all over him. I dropped the pail and fell to the ground, laughing so hard that my sides started hurting. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw that Hiccup's face was red with anger. He smirked at me and had the same bucket in his hands, filled to the brim with water and ready to launch.

I got up and put my hands up. I joked,"Whoa, hold on. You would to that to a lady, would you?"

Hiccup innocently answered,"Of course not." I let out a relived sigh, but then got a bucketful of water to the face a few seconds later.

I glared at Hiccup, who grinned,"But you're not exactly a lady." He just looked me in the eye and I bursted out laughing and crying for no reason. He did, too. I wiped my tears of joy and said,"Okay, let's call it a truce." I stuck my hand out and he shook it, sealing the agreement.'_Whoa. His hands are really soft, for a guy who got burns and scars from blacksmithing_.' We headed into the Great Hall, smiles spread across our faces.

Hiccup's POV

In the Great Hall

We had just entered the Great Hall where I caught parts of the conversations inside.

Gobber asked,"Alright, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

Astrid replied,"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah. We noticed." Ruffnut groaned.

Snotlout tried to flirt with Astrid by praising her, but it didn't exactly work."No, no. You were great. That was so 'Astrid'." I approached the group, still wet from the water fight I had with Isabella. I got my plate of chicken and tried to join in, only to have Snotlout block the only seat left. I glared at him and headed to the table where no one else was sitting. He saw Isabella and immediately moved, making room for her to sit next to him.

"Hey Izzy. Want to hang out with me instead of that sorry excuse for a Viking?" Snotlout insisted, pointing at me. I just ignored him and started poking at my food. Isabella smacked Snotlout in the head, causing his face to land into his meal.

Isabella smirked and responded,"As if. I'm going to eat with my real friend. When you're an actual Viking, maybe I might go out with you. Also, don't call me Izzy. I'm not a big fan of nicknames." She grabbed a plate with a grilled fish and joined me, sitting across from me and winking. I winked back, glad to have her on my side.

Tuffnut recalled,"That's why I like her." Ruffnut agreed,"Yeah. Ya think she'll let us borrow that snake?"

Gobber ruined my happy moment by returning to the conversation he had and questioning,"She's right. You have to be tough on yourself. Where did Hiccup go wrong?" I moaned, knowing the familiar feeling of being insulted.

Ruffnut answered,"Uh, he showed up."

"He didn't get eaten," Tuffnut responded.

Darmion mentioned,"He got saved by a girl instead of defending himself." Isabella shot him a look, trying to say '**Not helping**!'

Astrid scolded,"He's never where he should be." '_Ouch, that was cold_.'

Gobber lectured,"Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual." He pulled a big leather book out and dropped it on the table. It had the Berk crest on the cover, which was a dragon, curling itself into a swirl."Everything we know about every dragon we know of."Gobber continued. He listen attentively to the storm, only hearing the thunder and stated,"No attacks tonight. Study up."

As soon as Tuffnut heard the mention of learning, he stopped playing with his knife and asked,"Wait, you mean read?" Ruffnut complained,"While we're still alive?" "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout agreed.

Darmion teased,"Yeah, that's the best strategy for fighting fire-breathing beasts." Fishlegs excitedly cried,"Oh, I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And, and there's this other one..."

Tuffnut interrupted,"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read it..." Ruffnut finished,"But now..."

Snotlout stood up and said,"You guys read. I'll go kill stuff." Darmion, the twins, and Fishlegs left along with him. Astrid was left, alone. I tried to talked to her, but it didn't exactly work.

I asked,"So, I guess we'll share?"

Astrid shoved the book towards me and mumbled,"Read it."

I said,"Uh, oh. All mine, then. Wow. So, ok, I'll see you, uh..." I heard the door slam and whispered, heartbroken,"...tomorrow." I sighed and felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Isabella, who said,"Don't worry. Things will turn out alright. You want me to read the manual with you?"

I grinned a bit and answered,"Sure, but let's wait until everyone is gone. I think better when I'm alone." She nodded and we chatted until the last person left.

Isabella's POV

I sat in front of the Dragon Manual, the candle beside me almost completely used up. Hiccup brought a freshly lit one over and placed it on the table. He opened up the book and read,"Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class." He turned the page to see the first dragon: Thunderdrum, a dragon from the Tidal class.

"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight," he said. The next dragon was a Sharp class dragon, the Timberjack.

He continued,"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full-grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." He flipped to another Tidal class dragon. It was the Scaldron.

"Scaldron. Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous," Hiccup said before we heard a loud thunder sound outside. He looked, but saw no one there. I turned back to the book and said,"How about I read for awhile? Just until you calm down." He nodded and examined the new dragon: a Changewing, a Mystery class dragon.

I read aloud,"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." Afterwards, we saw the more common dragons and a few unusual ones.

"Gronkle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Boneknapper. Whispering Death." I said, a little creeped by some dragons. I continued,"Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside outside." '_Augh, that's just crossing the line_.' I flipped through a some more pages, but they all had the same two phrases: Extremely dangerous and Kill on sight.

"Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight." I read,"Wow, the dragons around are really friendly." He shrugged his shoulders. I finally turned to the part we were looking for; the Night Fury section. It was almost completely blank.

Hiccup said,"Night Fury. Speed: unknown. Size: unknown. 'The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.' Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pray it does not find you." He took his journal out and opened it to the page with the drawing of Toothless. He laid it on the book.

I sighed,"That's all. There aren't any dragons after the Night Fury?" Hiccup looked through the leftover empty pages and shook his head. I groaned and started looking through the book. I felt one page and found out it was thicker than the other pages. I rubbed the page a little and it was actually two pages stuck together. I took out my dagger and started poking the edge.

Hiccup questioned,"What are you doing? Gobber won't be happy if you ruin the book." I made a hole between the pages and split them apart. It had another dragon section.

I smirked,"So, I can't show you the new dragon I discovered?" Hiccup was amazed by the new section. I noticed that the page was blank like the Night Fury page, but it had a little more detail.

I read,"Flying Viper. Speed: unknown. Size: varies. The rarest dragon, along with Night Fury. Can transform into any dragon with..." The note ended here because the words got smudged out.

"Great. We learned there's a dragon that can transform into other dragons, but by using what?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

I admitted,"I don't know. We should find out tomorrow. Oh, and tomorrow, you've got dragon training."

He whined,"Do I have to? As if the first one wasn't bad enough."

"Come on. It can't be so bad. You'll be fighting the Deadly Nadder." I tried to help.

He shot a look at me and asked,"So I should be glad to fight a dragon called the Deadly Nadder."

I said,"Then again, maybe the poisonous spines aren't encouraging you." He nodded and we headed out to his house. We went up the stairs, into our beds, and Hiccup fell asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. '_Huh, he's already asleep. I can't blame him. He's had a hard day_.' I just took off my boots, gloves, and contact lenses. I thought about the mysterious new dragon.

'_How can a dragon change into other dragons? If so, what do they use_?' These confusing thoughts clouded my mind, then my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep, Slither still on my shoulders.

?'s POV

'_No! How can this happen?! She found out about my daughter! I thought no Viking was smart enough to find that page, but she's no Viking_.' I sighed in exasperation. '_Why did it have to be like this? I have to make sure she doesn't find out more_.' I jumped off the tree branch and landed gracefully on the grassy forest ground. I headed back to my home, thinking on how to dispose the girl after I was done.

Author's Note

So, what do you think? The next chapter will be about the Nadder fight and Hiccup befriending Toothless. There'll also be something surprising. Review to tell me what you think that is. Good night and remember to read the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 7 Befriending Toothless

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. The Wifi at my hotel was really bad, so I couldn't post the chapter until I came back from my vacation, which is now. I decided to divide this chapter into two parts. One is about earning Toothless's trust, which is this one. The second part is about revealing the entire truth. It's because the chapter would be way too long, and I don't want to write or read a chapter with, like 5000 words. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. I own my own characters and plot changes. I will answer reviews from time to time, but only sometimes**. **One of my reviewers, sweetsnakes, gave me this advice because eventually, it'd get annoying and boring. **

**Key Of Story Symbols**

**'_italics_' means the character's POV thoughts**

**'underline' means telepathic messages**

**Read on and enjoy!**

Chapter 9 The Nadder Fight; Befriending Toothless

Stoick's POV

The cold morning air pushed our ships towards Helheim's Gate. I looked at the map, making sure that we were on track. "I can almost smell them," I said, punching the map,"They're close. Steady." We headed to a thick blanket of fog.

"Take us in," I instructed. One of my men yelled,"Hard to port. For Helheim's Gate. Hard to port!" The ships turned left into the fog. We disappeared into the fog and all was silent until we saw a light flash and a loud roar. We saw the figure of a Monstrous Nightmare, glowing from the light.

Isabella's POV

It was the next day and I was above the Training Ring with Gobber, watching the other kids lost in a maze and fighting a Deadly Nadder at the same time. Hiccup stayed as close to Gobber so he could ask him about dragons.

Hiccup asked,"Hey, you know, I just happened to notice that the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book, or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" His question didn't get answered because a fireball shot his ax and the head was completely burnt off, only the smoldering handle was left. He was surprised by this sudden attack and stared at the Deadly Nadder. The Nadder was a type of dragon that kind of reminded me of a brightly feathered parrot; it had a head like a bird, the wingspan was long, and it had bird-like talons. This particular Nadder was a light blue with yellow spines and wings. They had the hottest fire in the dragon world.

Gobber yelled,"Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!" "Come on! You can talk later. If you don't die." I cried. "Seriously, can't you guys be little more supportive?" Hiccup asked.

I shrugged my shoulders before announcing to everyone(if it wasn't already obvious),"Today, it's all about attack!" Hiccup saw the Nadder charging right at him and unsurely dodged it. Then, the Nadder hopped on the maze's walls to get a better view.

I called out,"Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter!" The dragon caught a glimpse of Fishlegs, who gave out a cry as it shot it's poisonous spines to him. His shield stopped them from hitting him. "Ahhhhhhh! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" I yelled back,"Not my fault!"

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." Gobber advised, not worrying about anything that can happen to them. The twins ran into the dragon and was right in front of its face, but they were also in the blind spot. Ruffnut was behind her brother and got a whiff of him.

She groaned,"Do you ever bathe?" She pushed him, using her shield and he argued,"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot." They fought and shoved each other around. "How about I give you one?!" They were out in plain sight, so the Nadder shot at them. Gobber nonchalantly answered,"Blind spot: yes. Deaf spot: not so much. Hehehehe."

Hiccup's POV

I ran up to Gobber and asked,"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Gobber replied,"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!" Isabella responded,"We'll ask Gobber later, Hiccup. But we can't exactly do that if you are dead!" I said,"I know, I know, but hypothetically..."

"Hiccup!" I heard my name and saw Astrid, Snotlout, and Darmion, hiding behind their shields and crouching down. She whispered,"Get down!", and made a motion to show me. She looked behind the wall and quickly turned back, apparently the dragon was there. '_Great. How are we going to get past it_?' Astrid was the first to flip to the other side, fast enough for the dragon not to notice. Darmion and Snotlout quickly followed, but as I flipped, my shield weighed me down and I stopped in the middle, where the Nadder could easily see me. It started chasing after me.

Astrid's POV

I saw the dragon land in front of me. I readied my weapon, but Snotlout shoved me out of the way as an attempt to impress me. "Hey!" I cried. Snotlout said,"Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this." He threw his hammer, but missed by a mile. Darmion came up to him and snickered,"Good shot, Snotlout."

I glared at both of them and Snotlout tried to make excuses of why he missed. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do? Block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time!" We got separated as we were chased. Naturally, the dragon went after me. I climbed up to the top, hopping around like the dragon to let me see everything and to avoid getting crushed. The dragon pushed the walls down as I hopped on each one.

I heard Hiccup say to Gobber while the others were running in fear,"Has anyone ever seen one napping?" "Hiccup!" Isabella and Gobber yelled. He turned to see the walls crashing down and me diving towards him. I cried,"Hiccup!"

I landed on top of him and we ended up in a very awkward position. Our legs got tangled with each other, I was on top of Hiccup, and we were stuck like this. My ax was wedged into his shield. I saw Hiccup's face blushing like crazy and heard the twins' remarks.

Tuffnut said,"Ooo, love on the battlefield." "She could do better," Ruffnut teased.

I tried to pull my ax out, but it was stuck. Hiccup stuttered, not sure what to do,"Let me... why don't you..." I sat up and saw the dragon coming right at me. I put my boot on his face and started jerking the weapon out. I had take the shield off his arm completely and used the side of the ax to whack the Nadder. It shook it off and whimpered away to its cage. It fired a fireball next to Isabella and she examined the scorch mark. She let out a surprised gasp and turned, clutching her necklace with her hand. I gulped for air, tired of what just happened and as Gobber said,"Well done, Astrid."

I looked Hiccup and became infuriated. "Is this some kind of joke to you?" I angrily asked him as he curled up in a little ball."Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." I stormed out of the arena. '_Man, I hate that Hiccup. What is his problem_?'

"Hey!" I heard someone say. I turned to see Isabella running up to me. "What?!" I asked. I didn't mean to act like this to her, but I wasn't in a good mood.

She sighed,"I have one simple question: why do you hate Hiccup?" It was a very strange question.

"Why do you want to know? You want him all to yourself?" I asked. Isabella sincerely answered,"I don't like him like that. He's a good friend, that's all. Besides, why would you care? You seem to hate him." I actually didn't hate Hiccup, I even felt sorry for him. But if I was seen hanging out with him, my status would drop. "You want my answer? Here it is: he's different, he's not strong, courageous, or Viking-like. Why would I care about him?"

Isabella stared into my eyes. "I can't believe you. You are considered one of the best Viking teens here. I thought you'd be different. Guess I was wrong." She turned to walk away, but before she left, she said,"How do you that Hiccup isn't strong or courageous? You don't even know what he has been through. Why does it matter that he's different? Maybe in your mind, he's just a useless outcast who will never amount to anything, but in my mind, I see someone great; someone who isn't afraid to be themselves or be who they want to be. I hope you can see that one day." She headed towards Hiccup, where they both smiled and laughed.

'_Wow. I've never seen Hiccup actually smile. It seems...nice_.' I grinned a bit and shook my head. '_What am I doing? I shouldn't care about that fishbone_.' I took the path to my house, but in the corner of my eye, watched as the two hanged out. I sighed and continued on.

Isabella's POV

I walked to Hiccup, happy and angry at the same time. '_I know how this story ends, but I'm still mad at her_.' "Hey!" I yelled, sprinting towards Hiccup. He grinned and said,"Hey, you ready for the Night Fury?" I shrugged my shoulders and he answered for me. "You're going either way. Just follow me." He took my arm and pulled to the forest, with a shield on his back and a fish in his hand. '_Well, here we go_.'

Hiccup's POV

In the Cove

I came back to the cove, hoping learn more about the Night Fury. I brought a fish as bait and a shield for protection. Isabella brought her usual stuff: Slither and her bag. We discovered another way into the cove. It was well-hidden and was easier than climbing up and down the rocky ledge. "This is it. I used it to leave the cove when I first came here." Isabella said. I inched closer to the entrance, shield in front of me. I peeked over and threw the fish. The dragon didn't come, so I looked around and tried to come through.

"Wait, the shield gets..." Too late. The shield got stuck between the two rocks and I couldn't move it. "...jammed," Isabella finished, face-palming herself. We climbed underneath the shield and since I couldn't get it out, I picked up the fish and hoped the dragon would prefer it over me. I walked nervously around, looking for the dragon. Little did I know it was right behind me.

Toothless's POV

I crept up the rock, watching as the two humans nervously walking around. I groaned softly, causing them to turned my way and looked at me with fear on their faces. I hopped off the rock, careful not to let my guard down. '_Where is Serpentia_?' I saw her on the brown-haired one's shoulder. I calmed down and eyed that the auburn-haired one had a fish in his hands. He reached out, as if inviting me to take it. I cautiously approached, almost taking it when I saw a glint from behind his vest. I growled and backed up a little. He opened his vest, revealing a small dagger.

'Serpentia! I thought these children wouldn't hurt me.'

'They were scared, so they came prepared. You shouldn't blame them. They're new at this.'

'You always side with kids.'

'Yeah, but that's one of things you love about me.'

'Whatever. Still, the weapon has to go.'

I ended our secret conversation and got mad. The boy put his hand over the weapon and I growled, showing I didn't want weapons involved. He understood the gesture completely. He took it out and dropped it on the ground. I wasn't satisfied with just this, so I motioned him to throw it farther. He lifted it, using his boot, and kicked it into the lake. I sat up and became more relaxed. He put the fish out before me and came curiously bfeore him, showing my gummy mouth. '_Maybe no teeth will make me seem less ferocious._'

"Huh, toothless. I could have sworn you had..." the one with brown hair said before I unretracted my sharp teeth and and grabbed the fish. '_But I can't eat without teeth_.' I swallowed the fish whole and licked my face as the boy finished,"...teeth." I stared at him and crawled towards him while the one with brown hair carefully watched to the side.

He was pushed against a rock and cried,"No, no, no. I don't have any more." '_What? I don't want more. I want to see if you're a friend. Friends will do anything for their friends, no matter what_.' I gurgled and gave half of the fish I just ate to the boy. It landed on his lap and I fell backwards, sitting like a human in a chair. My tail served as a stool and I watched him, paws on my hind legs. The human just held the fish in his hands and hyperventilated a little. He awkwardly waited for something to happen. I looked at the bitten fish and back at him. '_Go on. Eat it_.' He realized what I meant and sighed.

"Come on, Hiccup. You know you have to." the brown-haired one said. He slowly brought the fish to his lips and took a bite. He nodded with his mouth full of raw fish. He moaned in agreement, trying to convince me he ate it. '_Oh, you know I'm smarter than that_.' I made a swallowing noise and he sadly looked at me, not wanting to finish it. He gagged a bit while struggling to eat the fish, but eventually, he swallowed it. I could tell he didn't exactly enjoy it, but still, he grinned awkwardly. 'Huh. Can I do that?' I slowly curved my lips into something that looks like a smile. It seemed a bit silly since my teeth were retracted back, but seemed to amuse him. He slowly stood out and started reaching out to touch me.

'_Wait. I still don't trust you_.' I snarled at the sight of the hand and flapped away to the other side of the lake. I burned the grassy ground and stomped into it, making a bed of heat and embers. I watched as a bird flew from its nest, being free. 'I miss it. Flying with the wind under my wings.' I glanced down to see the boy, sitting crossed legged and waving a little. The girl was laying on her belly, chin laid on her crossed arms and patting Serpentia's head. I ignored the two and tried to take a nap, covering my face with my one tail fin.

Still, the two wouldn't give up. I sensed the boy inching towards me and outstretching his hand to touch my tail. I moved my fin, revealing that I was awake and causing him to quickly stand up and walk away. The girl followed him, smiling widely. '_I have to make them leave. I'll keep ignoring them until they give up_.' I went off to nap in a tree, hanging off a branch and getting some well-earned sleep.

At Sunset

When I finally woke up, I looked around to see whether they were still there. I was surprised to see that they were still in the cove, but getting quite bored. The boy was sitting on a rock, leaning over while the girl watched him. '_What is he doing_?' I curiously went over, softly growling to tell him I was there. He was drawing a picture in the dirt with a stick. It was me and had amazing detail. I purred, admiring his work. _'Ooo, I want to do that_.' I waddled away and ripped the branch I was hanging from off. I grabbed it in my mouth and started to drag it in the dirt, drawing a picture of the boy. The two of them were confused, but also were in awe by what I was doing. I accidentally smacked him in the head while drawing. I finished and nodded, happy with how it looked. He looked around, impressed and stepped on one of the lines.

I growled-meaning: don't mess up my hard work! He cringed and hopped off. Relieved, I purred. He noticed and tested it out by stepping on and off the line. I keep changing my emotions, from growling to purring when he just started avoiding the line. He smiled and carefully moving out of the drawing.

The girl copied him and yelled,"Hey Hiccup! You should take up ballet! You're pretty graceful for a klutz!" "Isabella, I have no idea what 'ballet' is, but I feel like you just gave me a back-handed compliment!" the boy called Hiccup replied. He got out, but ended up in front of me. He felt my breath on his back and turned to see me, kindly staring at him. He started reaching out again, but I backed away a little, growling and worried he'd hurt me. He pulled his arm back and I relaxed a bit. He looked away and shyly stuck his hand out, trying to be subtle and slow. I saw from his gentle hand that he was scared and afraid like me. He stopped a few inches before my muzzle. I hesitated to put my muzzle in, but closed my eyes and lightly rested my muzzle in his palm. He looked up and I sniffed a little. My eyes went thin and I flew away, completely sure I could trust him.

'Serpentia?'

'Yes?'

'I'm ready. I can tell them the truth, or you could if they don't understand Dragonese.'

'Alright. Let's do it.'

I crawled back to the kids and prepared myself for them to learn everything.

?'s POV

I sat on the cliff top, watching the Night Fury in a cove. '_Well, well. What do we have here? The Night Fury is bonding with the kids. This could be bad. I need reinforcements_.' I spotted a young human boy with red hair, sharpening a sword and looking lonely. 'He'll do.' I turned into my virus form and entered his body and mind. '_Heh, this is too easy_.'

Darmion's POV

I sadly looked at my sword. '_Sigh. Why do I like Astrid? I know she ends up with someone else, but I've always admired her. People thought I was crazy, but now, I've got a chance with her._' Then, all of the sudden, my mind started hurting. "Owww! Why does my head hurt?!" I cried to the sky. "Don't worry." a mysterious voice said. "Join me and you will get everything you desire."

"Everything?" I asked. "Yes." it answered. My body went limp and I collapsed to the ground, letting my mind get taken over.

Author's Note

Sorry I couldn't put the truth in this chapter. It got too long, so I'll put it in the next chapter. I'll probably post it in by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Night!

P.S. I realized something: I never gave Isabella a last name. So, review what it should be and it can be mentioned later on in the story.


	10. Chapter 8 Discovering The Truth

**So, I still need people to review what Isabella's last name should be. If I get reviews on one last name from at least 5 different people, the first one that gets that many will become Isabella's last name. Darmion needs a last name, too and the father of Slither needs a name. Something intimidating.**

**Disclaimer(seriously, this is getting old, but I have to do this): I don't own HTTYD. I only own my plot changes and OCs-meaning Isabella, Slither, Darmion, unknown character, etc. Please read past chapters to understand signs in the story. Read on and enjoy!**

Chapter 8 Discovering The Truth; Making Toothless's New Tail

Isabella's POV

Flashback

_Hiccup reached out to touch Toothless, but he failed many times. Until finally, Hiccup is accepted when Toothless bows into Hiccup's gentle palm, sealing their bond. Still, Toothless flies away, but suddenly comes back a few seconds later._

Flashback Ends

'_Why did Toothless come back? In the movie, he stays there and Hiccup goes back to the village_.' I watched as Toothless crawled back to us. He bowed and Hiccup and I looked at each other, not sure what to do. "Does this happen in the movie?" Hiccup stuttered.

I answered,"I don't remember seeing this part." Slither creeped down my leg and went to the dragon's side. "I hope you guys are ready to have your minds blown." an unknown voice chimed.

"Who's there? What do you mean 'have our minds blown'? Are we going to die?" Hiccup panicked.

I explained,"It means we'll be really surprised. Seriously though, who is it?"

"Look down," the voice said. We stared at our feet to see Slither. Slither said,"Finally, you guys realize that I'm here." Our eyes widen and my jaw dropped.

I spoke up. "Is my snake talking?"

"I don't want to believe it, but I did believe that you're from another world. This is still overwhelming, though,"Hiccup responded.

Toothless groaned at Slither and she answered,"They need time to get used to this. It's still very strange and new."

"You can understand him?!" I asked, still in awe.

"That's the weirdest part to you? Not the fact that your pet can speak to you?" Hiccup questioned.

I replied,"Hey, my snake is pretty awesome, so why not?"

Slither insisted,"Why don't you two sit down for a while? Me talking is not going to be the strangest thing you've seen." She inched over to two flat rocks near the lake and we followed. We sat down and Slither crawled up to Toothless's head. Once we finally let the fact that talking snakes existed sink in, we calmed down a little.

"Are you two okay?" Slither asked, staring at us with her violet eyes.

Hiccup replied,"I suppose."

"I'm pretty sure you owe us an explanation. Like why you can talk, how you understand dragons, and everything else that could involve it." I demanded.

Slither announced,"Okay, I guess the both of you earned it. It's a long story, so let's start with my history. 13 years ago, the Dreamworks moviemakers decided to do a movie about dragons. They immediately started working on it. When the movie was being created, Isabella's mother, Karina, was one of the animators and engineers. Her job was to create dragons and the nest. She created the Nadder, Zippleback, Gronkle, Nightmare, and every other dragon in here. Even the Night Fury and...me."

"Wait, what do you mean you? You're a snake." I asked, confused.

"I'm not just a snake. I'm..." Slither started before a bright light engulfed her. We were blinded by this and when we opened our eyes, we saw something new in her place. Instead of a foot long snake with yellow scales and darker yellow diamonds down its back, we saw a thirty foot long cobra snake with silvery scales, sprinkled with gold here and there, wide wings and a pentagram marking on its head that had a hole in the center. The large snake opened its eyes to reveal they were purple. "...the Flying Viper." Slither finished.

"Wait?! Does that mean you're..." I started.

"A creature virtually made by your mother? Yes." Slither finished for me.

"I'll explain more," Slither continued,"You see, Karina created a device that allowed actors to enter the animated world. It let them become one with their character and helped them act. Karina was pregnant with you and tested the machine. Unfortunely, she didn't fix all the bugs and glitches, so she was stuck in the dragon world. In the real world, she fell in a coma and gave birth to you during that time. While all this was happening, Karina took on a new identity: Valka; wife of Stoick the Vast and mother of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

I cried,"So, my mother never loved my father in the first place?! She didn't love him, so she married another man!"

Slither stated,"No, your mother loved your father very much, but her memories got wiped and she forgot about him. She started having feelings for Stoick. In a way, Karina loved your dad and Valka loved Stoick."

"Then, if my mother is also your mother, that means we're..."Hiccup mentioned.

I completed his sentence. "Brother and sister."

"More like half-brother and half-sister," Slither said,"But you get the idea."

"So, if my mom was in a coma, how come I still remember her?" I asked.

"Karina or Valka was only stuck in her coma for two years. Hiccup didn't get much time with her, but you still have a childhood with her." Slither told the two,"The studio spent that time debugging the system and pulling her back to reality. She remembered her time with Hiccup, though because the necklace I gave her helped her."

Hiccup asked,"Do you mean Isabella's necklace? The pentagram with the dragon? You mind explaining the floating stones and the marking on your head?"

"Okay, if you two keep interrupting, I won't be able to finish the story in time for you to get back to the village. So, shut your mouths!" Slither commanded.

We immediately became quiet while Slither went on with her story. "You see, my name isn't Slither. It's Nathara, but when I transform into other dragons, I pretended my name was Serpentia so no one would know who I really was. I'm the daughter of the Red Death, the biggest dragon ever. I was always lonely, having no one to talk to. Then, I met the Night Fury. He didn't have a name, so I gave him one: Keiran, which meant 'dark'. He was lonely, too and I liked playing with another dragon. At first, we were good friends, but then, I realized I loved him. He loved me, too. We were happy together, but my father hated our close relationship, so he tried to keep me away from Toothless. It didn't work and I tried to see him every night. We even tried to run away to another island: Berk. I became smaller to be less noticable and there was a storm. We got separated and I got injured. Your mother took me in and when I trusted her enough, I gave her the necklace. When she finally woke up, I materialized with her and lived with Isabella ever since."

I stared at my pendant. "She had such a hard life when I was a baby. You explained so much, but what about the floating stones and marking?" I asked, holding it up and revealing there was a new stone: a diamond that went in the other bottom corner.

"The stones help me transform into different species of dragons. You just take a stone out, put it in the pentagram marking center, and say what dragon you want me to change into. The catch to this awesome power: if you say a dragon that doesn't belong to the class stone, I'm stuck like a hybrid of the two classes for 24 hours. The two classes are the stone you put in and the one you said. You can get the stones when the dragon guardian fires it at you." Slither/Nathara/Serpentia explained.

"So, I've already got two classes: the Boulder class and the Sharp class. Do you know where the other dragon guardians are?" I asked.

Slither answered,"The Stoker and Fear guardians are in the Dragon Ring. The Tidal guardian is near the rock arc over the ocean, the Mystery guardian is on another nearby island, and the Strike guardian is right here, but he can't give them to you until you collect the other six."

"Wait, isn't the Red Death just a myth?" Hiccup asked. I glanced over at Slither and got worried. Hiccup finds out about the Red Death around the end of the movie, but we can't tell him everything about his movie; heck, I didn't even tell him what the title was because it gives away the whole movie!

I stood up and said,"We'll talk more tomorrow. I guess we can ask all the questions we want then."

"Uh, Isabella,"Slither asked,"Can I stay with Toothless for the night? I want to talk to him for a while. We've got so much catching up to do." Me, without Slither for a day? It seemed too weird, but she wanted to stay with Toothless, so I'd have to respect her decision.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow and we'll bring a ton of fish for you and Toothless." I cried, sprinting to the exit blocked by the shield. We climb up to the top of the forest floor and started our short journey back to the village. Hiccup and I walked back to the village in silence, still surprised by the huge shock that we were brother and sister; Slither was a legendary dragon; and Toothless was her best friend/boyfriend.

At The Village

We stayed like this even during the cookout on the abandoned watchtower. We stayed lost in thought even as Gobber told the story on how he lost his hand and leg.

"And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole!" Gobber cried, swinging his roast chicken. We were the only ones who didn't react at all at the story. We just sat there, cooking our fish over the fire.

Gobber continued. "And I saw the look in his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." He gestured to his fake leg and everyone (except Darmion, Hiccup, and me) gasped in awe.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something." Fishlegs imagined. Everyone stared at him, surprised the bookworm could rhunk of something so gory.

Snotlout hissed,"I swear I'm so angry now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face." '_Sure you will Snotlout.'_

"As if you can do that. You'll become even more ugly than before. If that's even possible." Darmion joked. He glanced at Astrid to see what she thought of his comeback. She ignored it and was only looking at the daydreaming Hiccup. He slumped into his seat, eating his roast chicken leg. '_Aww, Darmion_.'

Gobber groaned in disagreement. "It's the wings and the tail you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber advised. That snapped Hiccup out of his thoughts, now that he knew what he did to Toothless. He sneaked down the stairs, dragging me along.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I made that Night Fury a downed dragon. I have to make it up to him." he whispered, carefully walking down to the forge.

Astrid's POV

Gobber yawned and stood up. "Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be, too," Gobber announced. "Tomorrow Isabella will be bringing on the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?" I noticed everyone getting excited at the thought of new dragons to fight. As I looked at everyone, I saw Isabella and Hiccup were missing. I went to the stairs to see them walking away while listening to the others' conversation.

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?" Tuffnut claimed. He revealed a dragon-shaped mark to everyone.

Fishlegs gasped,"Your mom let you get a tattoo?"

Tuffnut boasted,"It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark."

"No. That's a tattoo," Darmion agreed.

Ruffnut sighed,"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before."

"Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now." Tuffnut ensured. '_Where are those two going? Wait, why do I care? I shouldn't care what that toothpick does with that girl! Right?_' I sighed at returned to the fire.

Hiccup's POV

In The Forge

I opened up my journal to page with the drawing of the Night Fury and redrew the missing tail fin.

"You're making Toothless a new fin, aren't you?" Isabella smirked.

I joked,"You read my mind. The only problem is that I don't know how big and wide it has to be." I heard what she called the Night Fury. "Toothless?"

"Sure, since his teeth are retractable. And I know how it has to be." Isabella admitted.

I liked the sound of Toothless better than Keiran. I asked,"Oh yeah. How?"

"While Slither was telling her story, I slipped away to the back of Toothless, took the measurements, and wrote them down. See?" she said, taking out her own journal and showing the measurements. It had a picture of a Night Fury fin and little notes around it.

"Perfect." I instructed.

"What? No thank you?"

"Sorry, no."

"Hey, it's mean to treat your older sister like this."

"Who said you were older?"

"Me. You might be older on Berk, but I might be older than you in the actual world. But if you want, we'll ask Slither tomorrow."

"Fine, let's get work."

"And by 'work', you mean I sit here, watching you do all the work."

"Correct," I stated. She took her seat at my desk and started drawing in her journal. I made an enlarged drawing of Isabella's. I took old, battered weapons and heated them up. I hammered the heated metal into rods and used water to solidify it. The, I tore the bolts off a shield and made them into the shape I needed. I weighted them to make sure they weren't too heavy. I twisted knobs, clicked pieces together, and stuck tough leather over the metal exoskeleton. It was finished. It had a leather buckle to attach it to his tail. There were five metal rods for the exoskeleton, strong fabric to web it, and it was able to move like a real tail fin.

Isabella came over to examine it. "Wow! This is perfect. Check out the drawing I did." It was a picture of Slither's dragon form. It was well-done and had great detail.

"You should be an artist one day." I commented.

"I don't think so. I just did it because I was bored." Isabella informed. After the tail was finished, Isabella went to the food storage to get a basket of fish for tomorrow. I grabbed the fin to keep on my house for safe keeping. We fell asleep quickly, not hearing a person tiptoeing in the house.

Darmion's POV

'How come Astrid didn't notice me?'

'She noticed you, but she didn't care.'

'Let's face it: I've got no chance with her. Just get out of my head so I can sulk.'

'No, your body is mine now. I was able to fool you long enough for me take total control over you.'

'What?! You can't do this to me!'

'Too late, I already did.'

My body became stiff, my mind clouded by evil thoughts, and he took over. I lost control of my body and watched as he controlled me.

Author's Note

Yeah, I still need a name for Slither's dad. And last names for Isabella and Darmion. They need to be different because Darmion is Isabella's nephew on her mom's side. Please review what they should be. The next chapter will be about the Zippleback and trying out Slither/Nathara/Serpentia's power. Also, when it's her POV, it'll say Slither because you guys know her as that.


	11. Chapter 9 Trying New Things

**Sorry, I accidentally got Hiccup's age wrong! I thought he was 12 in HTTYD, but he was actually 14(I know: shocking) I changed his and every other teen's age to 14, but Isabella will be 13(So, two years later, they'll be the same age: 15) So, I've already got a few reviews on what Slither's dad's name should be. I like Mortem and Lazarius, but still, it's mostly up to you guys what his name should be. Plus, I still need to know what Isabella's and Darmion's last name should be. They should be different because Darmion is on Isabella's mom side.  
**

**Disclaimer(again!): I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. The only things in the story that belong to me are the plot changes and OCs(Isabella, Slither/Serpentia/Nathara, Darmion, Slither's Dad)**

**Read on and enjoy!**

Chapter 9 Trying New Things (All with Surprising Consequences)

**Isabella's POV**

I woke up really early the next morning, like at 6:00 AM. I was used to waking up since I had to prepare the ring for the trainees, but all they needed today was buckets of water, so I could sleep in. But today was a special day: Hiccup is going try out his prototype fin on Toothless. I hopped out of bed and I felt that Slither's warm, scaly skin wasn't against my neck. It was cold and unusual, but I knew she was happy right now.

"Pss, Hiccup! Wake up!" I shook my half-brother. He didn't flinch and continued snoring and muttering something about Astrid. '_Great, not again. I don't want to slap him_.' I kept listening to him when I got a idea how to wake him up.

"Hiccup, Astrid asked you out on a date." I whispered into his ear. That immediately got him up, eyes wide and awake.

I snickered,"Glad to see you're up. Ready to go? I want to try out Slither's power."

"You're such a devious little sister," Hiccup smirked.

"Devious _half_-sister," I corrected.

"Doesn't matter. We're still related. You grab the fish and I'll carry the prosthetic fin."

"Why? Since you're older, you do the heavy-lifting in the family."

"Fine, but I get to put the fin on."

"I've got nothing against that."

We grabbed the supplies we promised and started heading down. Surprisingly, even after yesterday's big shock, we didn't let that influence our friendship. We were already basically brother and sister before, so we were still comfortable talking and joking together. We got to the cove and ducked under the stuck shield, blocking the entrance. I crawled under first and turned to see Hiccup having problems with coming over.

"Take the basket. It's hard to get it over by myself." Hiccup instructed.

I said,"Your fault for getting the shield stuck."

He replied,"No, your fault for not telling me fast enough. Just take the fish." He handed me the fish and I dropped the fin on the ground.

"Here. Switch. You're the one who wants to put it on Toothless." I suggested. He took the fin while I lugged the basket of fish on my back.

"Hey, Toothless." Hiccup sang.

"Slither! We brought breakfast." I added. The two jumped out, eager to get some delicious food. "I hope you guys are hungry." I pushed the basket in front of them and spilled out the contents: slimy, cold, raw fish. '_I'll stick to roasted catfish any day._'

Hiccup said,"Okay, that's disgusting. Uhh, we got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod..." They already started digging in until Hiccup mentioned one more thing. "...and a whole smoked eel." They backed away and growled at the food and as Hiccup promptly presented a black eel with yellow stripes.

Toothless shrieked in terror while Slither hissed,"Get that away from him! Dragons are terrified of eels!"

I commanded,"Throw it away, Hiccup!"

"No, no, no no no. It's okay." Hiccup threw the eel to the side, but the slime left its smell on his hands, making Toothless cautiously sniff him. He rubbed his hands on his fur vest, hoping it'd go away and agreed,"Yeah, I don't like eel much, either."

"Honestly, I prefer chicken," I mentioned. The two dragons then shoved around the fish for their favorite kind.

**Hiccup's POV**

I carefully backed up to his damaged tail to put the new tail fin on. I got a closer look and saw the left tail fin was torn clean off by my bolas.

I said nervously,"That's it. That's it. Just stick with the good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here, minding my own business." I placed the fin on the ground and gently pushed it towards his tail, but he kept fidgeting. I looked to see whether he was suspicious, but he was moving because Isabella pushed the fish everywhere, so he had to crawl to eat it. '_Wow, Isabella. Great idea_.' I kept trying to inch it closer, but the tail kept moving.

"It's okay." I said, holding the tail down and trying to slip it on, but when he finally jerked forward for fish, I had it. I sat on his tail, facing the fins and buckling the new one on. "OK."

**Toothless's POV**

I stuck my head into the wicker basket, looking for more fish. I was extremely hungry, but I didn't want to appear rude to Serpentia, or what the kids call her, Slither.

I asked,'Are you sure you're not hungry?'

'Yes. Isabella feeds me plenty, so eat. Enjoy.' she kindly replied.

'Thank you.'

Then, suddenly I felt a little weight on my tail and something being strapped on. I groaned and became more aware of what was happening. I raised my head and the basket fell. I shifted my injured tail and felt that it was balanced again. I dropped my wings in surprise. _'I thought my tail fin was gone, but maybe, just maybe..._' I brought up my wings, preparing to take off into the sky.

**Isabella's POV**

I watched as Toothless getting ready to fly, and Hiccup, still sitting on the tail and admiring his work. "Huh, okay. It's not too bad. It works." I heard Hiccup mutter to himself.

"Hiccup, you might want to get off Toothless's tail. Like, right now." I advised.

He asked,"Why?" He soon got his answer as Toothless shot up to the sky, Hiccup scared out of his wits and clinging on as tight as he could. He screamed so loud, I was surprised the whole village didn't hear him screaming.

"We got to help him!" I yelled to Slither.

"But Toothless is so happy, I think he'll be fine." Slither calmly mentioned. I knew Hiccup'd be fine, but now knowing that he was my brother, I was way too worried.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he cried out. Then, staring at how flimsy the tail was, they lost altitude and was quickly diving towards the rock wall. Hiccup grabbed a hold onto the fin and pulled it open, catching air and flying above the ocean.

"Oh, my...It's working!" he successfully cheered, moving the fin for them to take a slight U-turn to the right, back over the cove. He cried,"Yes, yes! I did it!"

Toothless saw Hiccup on his tail and became annoyed. He flipped him off by taking a hard left turn, causing Hiccup to splash into the lake. He quickly followed because without Hiccup to control the tail motions, he couldn't fly right(Toothless with fake tail-Hiccup=I.C.L or Instant Crash Landing)

"Yeah!" Hiccup as he came up for air. I stared at him and yelled,"Stupid! Be more careful next time!"

"Hey, I'd like to see you fly a dragon. I did pretty good for my first try." he called.

I claimed,"Okay, I will." I faced Slither,"Want to fly? We can try out your power."

"Fine. Just don't make me into a hybrid."

"Alright," I promised. I took out the Blouder class stone and placed in her head. "Gronkle!" A bright brownish-orangish light flashed and there was a Gronkle in her place. She looked like the Gronkle in the ring, but this Gronkle had the pentagram marking on its head.

Slither examined herself and groaned,"Out of all the dragons you picked, you picked the Gronkle?!"

"I didn't want a Whispering Death. It'd be hard to fly underground." I claimed. I climbed on and we took off into the sky. Slither did the actual driving because I was new at this, but when we approached the cove, she did a corkscrew twist.

She yelled,"That's what you get for making me into a Gronkle."

I fell off and landed next to Hiccup. I spit out a fountain of water(a classic in old cartoons) and Hiccup burst into laughs.

"Now, you know how it's like," he snickered.

I agreed,"I guess I deserved that. Let's get back. We need to change before dragon training." We climbed out of the lake and wrung out our clothes, getting as much water as we can out.

"Bye, Toothless and Slither! We'll be back later, so don't worry." I yelled as we were headed for the exit.

Slither stopped me and said,"Wait, you're forgetting something." She showed me her head.

"Oh! Right." I exclaimed, taking out the Blouder class stone and making Slither turn back to normal, into her small snake form. "Can you come with me? I want to spend some lost time with you."

She glanced over to Toothless and he nodded, approving. She nodded back at me and climbed up to my shoulders, the familiar feeling of her back. '_It feels great to have her back_.' We raced to the village, me jumping over every rock and tree trunk in the way and Hiccup, being Hiccup, tripped over every trunk and rock in the way. We reached the edge of the forest, gasping for breath and looking around. No one was around, so I guess Vikings weren't morning people.

"Let's get to the house. Do you have any girl clothes there?" I asked.

"Weirdly, yes. Our mom thought I'd be a girl, so she made enough clothes for me up the age 15." he admitted.

"Okay...Don't mention that to the others. They'll get the wrong idea." I advised. We walked through the village, silent so no one would hear us. When we got to the stairs and were about to go up, we heard a voice.

"What are you two doing?" it said. '_Oh, no. Don't tell me.._.' We turned to see Astrid, eyeing our wet clothes.

"Uhh...well... You see..." Hiccup stuttered.

I quickly lied,"Oh, we went for a morning swim. It's great to exercise when you can."

"You went swimming in your clothes?" Astrid accused.

I lied again,"It was more like a water fight, but still fun and invigorating."

I grabbed Hiccup's arm and started going up. "Well, see you later. Remember not to be late for dragon training." We quickly ran up, got inside, and shut the door closed.

"Whew, we got to be more careful around Astrid. She's getting suspicious," I said, sniffing the air. "What's that smell?"

Hiccup opened his vest, revealing the eel from earlier. "I want to see if all dragons are afraid of eels, starting with today's. What are we fighting?" he asked.

"Hideous Zippleback. And, you're not fighting it: you'll be splashing water at it." I answered. He looked at me, confused. "I'll explain more later. Just give me some clothes. I want to change first." He went up into his room and got his usual outfit and new outfit for me: a white tunic with short sleeves, a black jacket made of leather like my gloves, and dark gray leggings. It looked a bit more modern than the usual Viking clothes. '_Looks like Mom didn't forget everything about her old life._' I took the outfit up to change in Hiccup's room while Hiccup changed in his dad's room downstairs. We finished changing and Hiccup shoved the eel under his vest again.

We got to the Training Ring and Hiccup helped me fill up the buckets full of water. The others saw him helping me and Snotlout commented,"What are you doing? Kissing up to the teacher won't make you the best dragon fighter." I guess Snotlout gave up on me and decided just to try and hit on Astrid.

"Okay, everyone grab a bucket and into the ring. You'll be paired up: Fishlegs and Hiccup, Astrid and Ruffnut, and since there's three of you left, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Darmion will be together." I instructed. Everyone did as I told and Gobber came, watching from the side. I went to the Zippleback cage and opened it, releasing the deadly green gas. It fogged everyone from seeing the dragon.

"Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire," I explained,"The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Fishlegs nervously listed all the bad things about a Zippleback, freaking Hiccup out even more.

"Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims..." Fishlegs recited before Hiccup hissed,"Will you please stop that?!" '_At least, he said please.'_

Snotlout was on guard while Tuffnut was grinning and not taking it seriously. Darmion just carried his bucket like he didn't care about it. "If that dragon shows either of its faces, I'm gonna..." Snotlout threatened before noticing a shadow with horns in front of him. "There!" They both splashed their water, only to find out it was actually Astrid and Ruffnut.

"Hey! It's us, idiots." Ruffnut scolded. Tuffnut couldn't resist to tease his sister, so he laughed,"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon. Hehehe."

Snotlout, not wanting to get on Astrid's bad side, mentioned,"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure."

"Really? That's your big comeback?" Darmion asked. '_Did his voice get deeper? It sounds...different._' Still, Astrid got irratated and punched Shotlout and Darmion in the face while Ruffnut threw her bucket at Tuffnut's head and send him into the gas. He got pulled into the cloud and they heard screams of pain and roars. Ruffnut was about to go in until a rarely anxious Astrid stopped her. "Wait," she said.

Astrid got her bucket ready and a long tail came out of nowhere and lashed at their feet, tripping them. Tuffnut came out, crawling over his sister and screaming,"Oh! I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" Hiccup and Fishlegs just stared at Tuffnut, considering he was the one who wanted battle scars.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now," Fishlegs noted. '_What does that even mean_?' One of the Zippleback's head slithered out the gas, eyeing the meaty boy(we all know it's not Hiccup). Too scared to analyze the head, Fishlegs panicked and threw the water on its head. It started releasing some gas, making him realize his mistake.

"Wrong head." Fishlegs nervously chuckled. The gas releasing head shot a line of gas at the boy, making him run away in terror.

The Zippleback had two identical heads: small with a single, slightly curved horn; long scaly neck with spines going along it; a light green body with a spined tail divided into two, and four legs with sharp claws. The wings were jagged a little and slightly wide.

Gobber yelled,"Fishlegs!" The head turned to its next victim: Hiccup. The igniting head joined him, sparking and ready. "Now, Hiccup!" Gobber cried. Hiccup threw his water up, but not high enough to splash the heads. It stopped halfway and ended up as a puddle at his feet. I face-palmed myself. '_Seriously? The dragon even stood there, waiting. I guess Hiccup isn't really known for upper-body strength._'

Hiccup, as disappointed as me, whined,"Oh, come on." Both heads charged at him, knocking him down to his back. "Hiccup!" Gobber yelled, starting to run to rescue the boy, but stopped. Hiccup wiped his hands on the eel and pretended like he was scaring the dragon. The Zippleback got a good whiff of his hands and started backing up.

"Back, back, back! Now, now, don't make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done." Hiccup cried, finally pushing the Zippleback back and throwing the eel in, too for extra effects. The dragon shoveditself against the farthest corner to get far away. He shut the doors closed and wiped the slime on his vest, seeing everyone looking at him like they saw Thor himself. Fishlegs dropped the bucket he was hugging. I was brimming with proudness. '_Good job_.'

He tried to casually pretend like what he did didn't happen. He stuttered,"Okay, so are we done?"

I answered,"Yeah, we're just gonna go 'cause we got some things we need to...Okay, see you guys tomorrow!" We walked to the entrance and I whispered into his ear,"Okay, first we got to keep you on Toothless or who knows where you fall next?"

"Okay, I'll make something to help like a, a...saddle!"

"Can you make me one? I think I need to on Slither if we're going to have flying practice."

"Fine."

"We also need to get the eel later. Then, we head on out to try on the new saddles. Again, you need measurements?"

"Let me guess: you have them?" I nodded and turned to see everyone glancing at us.

"Let's go. They're getting suspicious." We ran out, Hiccup going straight to the forge while I headed to the back entrance to the dragon cages. I went down the stairs and looked at the angry dragons. At the Zippleback cage, I saw that they were still terrified. I came into the cage and carefully took the eel, then threw it out.

"Hey, Slither? Can you ask them for the Fear class stone?"

"Sure, but it's hard talking to a Zippleback since I'll get confused which head is talking." Although, it took a while, the Zippleback prepared to fire at my head. I ducked just before it hit me. '_That was close._' I looked into the scorch mark and saw a green sparkle. It was an emerald, pale green and beautiful. It floated into the right point, above the diamond. _'A new stone found. I'm almost there_.' I thanked the Zippleback and left.

**Possessed Darmion's/ ?'s/ Slither's Dad POV *During the Zippleback fight**

I watched the boy scare the Zippleback away. '_Eels. It's always eels_.' I hissed in my mind as everyone else thought he was actually scaring the dragon. '_Can't you all smell the eel? It's so strong, it overcomes your own stench_.'

'Stop! Just leave me alone!' the boy I took over yelled inside. I think his name was Darmion.

'Shut up! I am the master of this new body, and you will obey me.' I watched my daughter leave with the girl and I realized that Nathara's human already found two stones. I evilly grinned. '_My daughter is helping me with my plan. So naive that she doesn't even know it.'_

**Astrid's POV *While Hiccup and Isabella left**

I watched the two quickly leave and whisper to each other. '_Hiccup can't possibly like her, right? Wait a minute! I don't care about that! I need to worry about becoming the top recruit and showing everyone I belong here. They shouldn't bother me_...' But right now, I wasn't even sure anymore.

Author's Note

Still need reviews about Isabella and Darmion's last name. Slither's Dad needs a name too. When he is in Darmion, the POV is Possessed Darmion. When he is out, it's Slither's Dad(for now). I love how you guys are supporting me! If you didn't review, favorite, or followed my story, I might give up on . I told my dad I wrote FanFiction, but he said no one would like anything I wrote. Let's prove him wrong!

See you next time!


	12. Chapter 10 Hiccup's Climb To The Top

**I'my sorry that I haven't update in awhile. I had a hard week at school and didn't have time to sit down and write. Okay, so I decided that every fourth or fifth chapter, I'll acknowledge my followers, reviewers, and people who favorite my story. That means...*drum roll*, it's acknowledgement time!**

**I'm thanking qeaz22, sweetsnakes, Telron, mystiquemagic152, and lunarcatx for reviewing! Special shoutout to lunarcatx: thank you for your honest and amazing reviews. **

**Welcome Killswich, Pablo 504, Saphirabrightscale, animatedgemini, storygirl99210, mystiquemagic152, WarriorPrincess2000, and shiki ryuusaki: you are now on to The Eyes Are The Windows To The Truth's favoriters list. (Weirdly, favoriters is not a real word, but who cares?)**

**My new followers- dragomir2415, Killswich, mystiquemagic152, and Saphirabrightscale: I thank you all for following this story.**

**I've finally decided the last names and Slither's dad's name. Isabella's last name is Lorenson, Darmion's last name is Smith, and Slither's dad's name is Mortem. Hope these are okay! (Thank you sweetsnakes and lunarcatx for your suggestions)**

**Boring Old Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. I own my plot changes and OCs(Isabella, Slither, Darmion, Slither's Dad).**

**Read on and enjoy!**

Chapter 10 Hiccup's Climb To The Top; Isabella Sees Something New

**Hiccup's POV**

I ran to the forge as fast as I could. Not that I was the fastest runner in the village, but I wanted to get right to work on the saddles. When I got to the forge, I realized I didn't have something crucial: Isabella's notebook with the measurements. '_Really, Hiccup? How could you forget?!_' I smacked myself in the head and cried,"Stupid! How did I not remember?"

"Missing something?" I heard a female voice behind me say. Instinctly, I thought it was Isabella since no girl would voluntarily come five feet within me.

I said with my back turned away from the forge's doorway,"Yeah. Next time, give me the measurments before you run off. Or else I can't start working on the..." I turned and was cut short. Instead of seeing my half-sister, I saw Astrid. '_Again, stupid?_!'

"Uh... Astrid! Nice seeing you...here...Why are you here?" I stuttered.

"Answer my question first: what are you missing?" Astrid demanded. I didn't know what to say; my mind still completely surprised by Astrid's sudden visit. I saw Isabella running up to the forge with her notebook in hand. She waved happily and I slightly waved back. Astrid turned to see who I was waving to and saw Isabella. I heard her quietly groaned in exasperation. '_What's wrong with her?'_ I shot Isabella a look, saying "You better have a plan." "Don't I always?" she answered back in her mind.

"Hey Hiccup, Astrid. I got those measurements you wanted," Isabella said, handing me her notebook. '_Way to say the obvious._' I angrily took the notebook from her.

Astrid questioned,"What would you need measurements for?" I opened my mouth to try and lie, but Isabella beat me to it.

"You see, my old clothes got wet and torn. Hiccup gave me two spares, but one got ripped and this feels a bit too big for me. So, I asked him to help me make a new outfit, but that would take too long. I measured myself so Hiccup can help me alter my current clothes to fit me a little better." Isabella lied.

"Hiccup sews?" Astrid asked. '_You have to mess up my reputation, don't you? If it wasn't already messed up._'

"No, but I figured he could make me a needle, thread, and maybe a little fabric in case. I needed to give him measurements to make sure I didn't take too much or too little supplies." she finished,"Any more questions?"

Astrid hesitated for a moment, then replied,"No. I'll leave you two alone." She started to leave before I quickly asked,"Wait, Astrid. Why did you come see me?"

She muttered under her breath while walking away,"I can't tell you while she's there." '_What does that mean?_'

"Oh, no Hiccup. You better be careful now," Isabella giggled.

"Why?" I asked. '_Why did girls have to be so confusing?'_

She said,"Not telling you. Figure it out yourself and start working on the saddles."

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked, annoyed.

She sang,"I'm ignoring you until you make the saddles." '_Guess I don't have a choice_.' I took out some brown and gray leather. I cut out two pieces that matched the measurements' requirements, then used a nail and hammer to punch holes. I sewed the leather to the right shape and size and added buckles to attach it on the dragon. Mine was a plain brown with buckles that would wrap an 'X' on the dragon and Isabella's was a silvery gray with pentagram shaped buckles. I brushed both on the ground, admiring my hard work.

"Hey, these are really good!" Isabella praised, eyeing the saddles.

"Yeah, the pentagram buckles were hard to make, but the end product was worth it." I replied.

"Thank you, Hiccup! You're the best!" Isabella cried, giving me a quick hug. I was surprised since I didn't get hugs anymore. Only my mom hugged me and now she's...At least Isabella was here, I mean, she even looked like my mom, except for the blue eye.

Isabella picked up her saddle and wrapped it up with a big piece of cloth. She said,"Come on, Hiccup!" I just stood, staring off into space. She came up to me, worry spread on her face.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked.

I snapped out of my old memories and replied softly,"Yeah, I just miss our mom." 'Our' still sounded a little forgein to me. I hugged her and she was surprised a little at first, but then she hugged me back, my arms wrapped around her shoulders while hers were around my torso.

"It's okay. I miss her a lot, too. I'm still happy I got to meet my brother." Isabella admitted.

"Let's go. We shouldn't keep the dragons lonely." I insisted, unwrapping my arms and picking up my own saddle and wrapping it in another piece of cloth. I also grabbed some rope so I could control the fin from the saddle.

Isabella answered,"I doubt they got lonely or bored. They got eleven years of talking to catch up on." We headed out to the forest, not knowing someone was watching us.

**Astrid's POV *While Hiccup and Isabella are in the Forge**

I stayed and hid behind a house. I wanted to get answers about today and I wasn't going to leave without them, but I had to wait until Isabella hopefully left. But, ever since the younger girl came to the island, she and Hiccup were inseparable. I watched as Hiccup was brushing something off on the ground and Isabella cried,"Hey, these are really good!"

"Yeah." I heard Hiccup say, then I couldn't hear what he said after that, but then, I saw Isabella quickly hug him and say,"Thank you, Hiccup! You're the best!" '_Why are you hugging him?_!' I hissed to myself,"They aren't dating, right? I'm so confused!" Then, she held up a wrapped up object and asked a dazed Hiccup," Are you okay?"

I saw his mouth move, but I was shocked by what I saw next: him hugging her! Then, they talked and Hiccup let go of her. '_Thank the gods they stopped hugging. Why do I care so much?_' They looked around to make sure there was no one around(they couldn't see me hiding) and disappeared into the forest. I came out from my hiding place and clutched my head, tired of seeing images of Hiccup and Isabella in my mind, but mostly Hiccup. '_Gods, help me! I've been cursed: my stomach feels weird and I get confused by my own feelings. What does this mean_?'

**Isabella's POV**

We brought the newly made saddles to the bowl-shaped cove and presented them to the dragons. Slither seemed very happy with the beautifully-made saddle, but Toothless seemed frightened by the strange object. He ran away from Hiccup, who chased him to desperately get the saddle strapped on. Slither said,"Keiran is quite scared of the saddle. Remember, only two days ago, he got used to humans. I have 13 years of experience."

"That makes it easy for me, but do you mind telling Toothless or Keiran to just try out the saddle? He might like it and Hiccup is getting really tired," I asked. It was true; already after a few minutes of running, Hiccup's face was already red from exhaustion and he was slumping. I strapped the saddle on. '_It fits perfectly._'

Slither said,"Okay, just give me a few minutes." A couple of minutes later, Toothless reluctantly stopped to let a gasping Hiccup catch up to him and put the saddle on.

I asked Slither,"What does he think?"

"He says...'It feels weird, but really comfortable. Why do I need it?'" Slither repeated. Hiccup overheard what we were talking about and explained to Toothless what it was for. Toothless grumbled in protest.

Slither translated," He said 'What? I need him to fly?! I don't want a person riding me, but I miss flying more. Fine. He can ride me, but he better not hurt me.'"

"Keiran, I promise that neither me or Hiccup will hurt you...or Serpentia," I assured. I used their real names or their dragon names, reassuring Toothless more. Hiccup tied one end of the rope to the fin and took the other end in his hand.

"Hey, Slither. I just noticed something: you change into any type of dragon, right?" I asked. She nodded and I continued. "That means I have to change the saddle adjustments every time you transform. That seems really inefficient to me. Do you know how we can change that?"

Slither thought for a moment and replied,"I do know something I can do, but it takes up a lot of energy and I wouldn't be able to fly for a day. Is it okay if we don't fly today?"

"Sure, if it'll help us with flying later," I agreed. I took the saddle off her and placed it on the ground. Slither opened her mouth, a silver and gold fire disc glowing. She stayed this way for five minutes for the disc to get bigger and bigger. She finally fire it at the saddle, making the saddle shine and gleam. After it stopped shining, I looked at the saddle and didn't see a big difference; just that there was a pentagram mark on the saddle front. The pentagram matched my pendant and even had the color of the stones I had.

"Now, the saddle is enchanted. It'll adjust its size and shape every time I transform. It'll even show which stones you have and which you don't. I think I better rest; my body feels worn-out." Slither mumbled before falling asleep next to the shady tree.

I mentioned,"Go on, Hiccup. I'll watch for today."

"You can ride with me today. If you want," Hiccup said. I rememebered what happened on Hiccup's first test flight with the saddle and laughed in my mind. I shook my head and he quickly took off into the air in no time. They were smoothly gliding over the still lake. Hiccup looked back and pulled open the fin. He had a confident look on his face(for once). '_Three, two,.._.' I counted in my mind as Hiccup pulled the fin too hard, making Toothless to lean too far to the left and Hiccup to get knocked off to the other direction. He splashed into the lake, breaking the serenity. '_One_.'

I walked over to him and chuckled,"Nice job, Hiccup. You should probably make a harness or something to keep you on the actual dragon."

He glared at me, "No kidding." He sloshed out of the lake, his hair dripping and looking darker brown like mine. Toothless looked angry, but guilty at the same time. He shot a fireball at the ground, starting a small campfire and warming/drying Hiccup up.

"Thanks, Toothless," I said, rubbing his neck. Hiccup was completely dried about an hour later. Once we got back to the village, I got swarmed by the recruits.

"What? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Fishlegs spoke,"We were kinda hoping to not have training tomorrow?"

I questioned,"Why?"

"We need an day of individual training. So, we can practice without...distractions," Astrid admitted, eyeing Hiccup and me.

I answered,"I'm fine with that. At my...village, we got days off from...training for...extra training individually." _'I wanted to say,"At my school, we got two days off from classes for fun time and relaxation"_, _I didn't want them to ask more questions about me and where I came from.'_

"I'll tell Gobber that there'll be no dragon training tomorrow. But, you better actually be training and not goofing off or else..." I shouted.

"Or else what? You're not the boss of us. You're actually younger than us. We don't have to listen to you," Snotlout snickered.

I crossed my arms. "I'm your teacher. And from the first day I was here, I'm surprised you're even still standing. Do you really want to know what I'm capable of?" I asked. Remembering what happened to Snotlout on the day I met them, they shook their heads.

"Good. I'll be doing some...errands that day and check up on you all sometimes. Hiccup, we've got to go to that...thing," I said.

Hiccup remembered,"Right! That thing. We got to hurry." We ran to the forge, leaving the others confused.

**Hiccup's POV**

We ran back to the forge, unwrapping our saddles and placing them on my desk. My little workroom used to be a storage closet for Gobber, but when I became his apprentice, he gave it to me so I could have a private place. It's where I invented my personal projects.

"Will this take long? Even if dragon training is not hard to prepare for, I won't have time tomorrow to make sure everything's ready. I'll be spending the whole day checking up on everyone and doing 'errands'," Isabella informed.

I promised,"It'll only take a little while. I only have to make something to make sure I don't fall off the dragon."

She insisted,"What about a harness?"

"That seems like a great idea. Just find me some good leather and I'll start on the metalwork," I agreed. She dug through my box of scrap leather and got out eight pieces of leather: four were brown and the other four are black. There were three thin, strong pieces and one large piece. I hammered molten metal into rings and hooks. Then, I attached the hooks to the saddles and used some tough string to connect the two rings: one ring for hooking onto the saddle and one attached to the belt of the harness. The harness used one thin piece for the belt; two for crisscrossing across the chest and the big piece got cut in half and sown back together to make a riding vest. The back was laced up so it can have a comfortable fit and be adjustable. The middle of my harness had a small bronze circle and Isabella's had a silver circle with a golden pentagram.

Isabella saw the harnesses and mentioned,"The pentagram is becoming my trademark thing, huh?"

"It's always been your trademark," I answered. She rubbed her eyes for a while and they got red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Isabella complained,"Ugh! My eyes hurt!"

"Why?" I asked.

She answered,"I left my contacts on too long! It'll get better, but I can't wear them for a while. If I leave them on, it can cause infection!"

"Contacts?" I questioned.

"The things that changed my eye color. If everyone sees me with my real eyes, they'll start questioning me!" Isabella cried.

I thought for a while and answered,"Why don't we just cover your eyes up until they're healed?"

"That could work, but if we do that, you better not guide me into a house or barrel," Isabella said.

"Deal," I promised, reaching into my scrap box and taking out a red piece of cloth. Isabella took out her contacts by sticking her finger into her eyes and taking out a small clear object. '_Eww. That's...disgusting_.' She placed the contacts into a white...case and squirt some liquid on it. Afterwards, she placed the case in her bag, revealing her true green and blue eyes.

I handed her the cloth. "Here, tie it around your eyes." Isabella grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around her eyes, tying it with a double knot in the back. I took her hand and started pulling her towards the Great Hall for dinner. The whole time, I was instructing her to avoid obstacles. But, still, she bumped into a basket and tripped.

Isabella huffed,"You know, I just realized. I could've walked here myself and then, tie the cloth on before we went in."

"And yet, you still went with my plan," I said. She groaned and went up the stairs to the Great Hall with the cloth pushed to the top of her head. Right before we went inside, Isabella covered up her eyes. I pushed open a door and led her in, holding her hand and carefully navigating her to a table. The other recruits saw me holding Isabella's hand and Isabella's eyes covered. Isabella sat down and everyone started asking me questions.

"What's wrong with Isabella?"

"Is she okay?"

"Why were you holding her hand?"

"Are you two dating?"

I tried to calm them down, but they wouldn't listen.

"Everyone, shut up! If you would just stop talking for a few minutes, Hiccup can tell you the whole story!" Isabella shouted. The whole group immediately stopped talking and I tried to answer their questions without showing that I was lying.

"Isabella's eyes need to recover from...staring at the sun too long. She's fine, but it might take a few days. I was holding her hand to guide her while she's healing and no, we're not dating," I explained. Everyone seemed to believe this, but some were still reluctant. Without me noticing, Snotlout snuck up on the unsuspecting Isabella and ripped the cloth away.

"Hey! Give that back!" Isabella yelled, trying to reach for the cloth. But it was too late. Everyone saw her wide, different colored eyes.

Ruffnut asked,"What in Thor's name is wrong with her eyes?"

"Okay, Hiccup was lying about my eyes being injured. Here's the truth," Isabella started. '_Don't tell them the truth_!'

"You see,...there's a curse in my family where everyone's eyes turn into two different and new colors around thirteen years of age," Isabella lied. '_Nice one, real smooth_.'

Astrid suspiciously asked,"Then, how come Darmion's eyes aren't like that? His eyes are just plain brown." She pointed at Darmion's face, gesturing his dark eyes.

Isabella quickly said,"It only affects my dad's side of the family. Darmion is on my mom's side of the family."

Still unsatisfied, Astrid asked Fishlegs. "Is it possible for someone's eye color to change in the middle of their life?"

Fishlegs replied,"It's extremely rare for something like that to happen, but not impossible. Usually, it's inherited, but curses can do this to families." Since Fishlegs never lied, everyone believed him. '_Phew, thanks Fishlegs. I owe you one._'

"Now, that we figured everything out, can we just eat dinner?" Isabella suggested, taking a bite out of her chicken wing. Everyone else quickly returned to their table, leaving us alone.

I leaned in and whispered,"Since tomorrow's a free day, we can spend the whole day flying!"

Isabella answered,"If we can stay on, you mean."

**Isabella's POV**

The next day, we went to the cove after I convinced Gobber for a free day every week. I checked up on everyone, seeing that they were practicing with their chosen weapon: Astrid with her double sided ax, Fishlegs with his hammer, Snotlout with his mace, the twins with their spears, and Darmion with his sword. We entered the cove, ready for another test flight. Hiccup took off his fur vest and I took off my black jacket. Then, we put on our riding vests. We tried out the new harness and riding vests, me flying over Hiccup while he struggled to steer and control the tail fin at the same time. It worked for a while, but then, he crash landed onto a patch of tall grass. I landed Slither and Hiccup emerged from the grass, but without Toothless. He looked back, surprised to see Toothless happily rolling around in the grass.

"What is this stuff?" I asked Slither, who was joining Toothless.

She purred,"It's a type of plant that can calm dragons down. It's heavenly."

I mentioned to Hiccup,"So, it's like catnip, but for dragons."

We shouted in unison,"Dragon nip!"

**The Next Day**

The recruits were fighting a Gronkle again. Hiccup had some of the dragon nip in his hands, prepared to try out the new discovered dragon nip. The Gronkle was extra fiesty today. It had already taken out everyone except Hiccup. It raced towards him, and was about to crash into him until Hiccup stuck out the soothing plant in front of the dragon's snout. It immediately calmed down and as Hiccup rubbed the plant on it, it sooned fainted. I saw the Elder, carefully studying him. After training, we were walking across the wooden bridge that led to the village. Everyone crowded Hiccup, amazed by his victory today. Astrid stayed in the back, angry that Hiccup had become popular, even more popular than her.

After all the crowding and praising, Hiccup backed out of the group.

"I, I left my axe back in the ring. Ah, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you," Hiccup stuttered, almost running into Astrid and quickly heading back to the ring, or so they thought.

I followed him. "Yeah, I left my...notes. I'm going to go run and get them. Later," I said, waving. I saw Astrid was clearly fuming with anger as she flipped her hair and stared at us.

"That was close," I sighed,"We need to be more careful. Astrid's on to us."

"We'll try to be more sneaky, but with my new popularity, it'll be harder to get away," Hiccup answered.

We returned to the cove, seeing Toothless trying to rub himself on a rock. Slither changed into her dragon form, saying,"He's got an itch on his neck. Can one of you scratch it for him?"

Hiccup gladly scratched Toothless's neck with both hands, getting the spot at the top of his neck. As Toothless raised in pleasure, Hiccup reached for the bottom, near the jaw. The black dragon instantly fell down, moaning in a coma of happiness. Hiccup stared at his hands, surprised as much as me.

"That is a dragon's pressure point. Nudge it even a little bit and the dragon will fall asleep." Slither explained.

"Then..." I started as I scratched Slither's neck. She hissed happily and then I hit her pressure point, and she quickly fell, next to the sleeping Toothless.

I smiled at myself. "That can be really helpful sometimes." Hiccup was still amazed and we returned to the village, Hiccup getting swarmed by his new fans. I escaped the crowd. 'Good luck Hiccup. Hope all this new attention doesn't go to your head.'

**The Next Day**

The next morning, they were fighting the Nadder. There were actually even some people watching. So far, only Hiccup and Astrid were left. Astrid threw her axe, which the Nadder knocked away. She charged at Astrid, who dodged to retrieve her misplaced axe. The dragon set its sights on Hiccup and raced towards him. He dropped his mace and stood in its blind spot, having the dragon sniff for the boy. She turned her head to see a screaming Astrid with a readied weapon in hand. Hiccup scratched the pleasure spot first to gain the Nadder's trust and then, the coma inducing spot. The Nadder fainted and Astrid, surprised and disappointed, stared at Hiccup.

**Hiccup's POV**

That night, I just wanted to talk to Isabella about flying. But as soon as we sat down together, everyone in the Great Hall(except Astrid) surrounded us, desperate to get a seat near me. In the corner of my eye, I saw my crush slam her drink on the table. _'Looks like Astrid is not exactly happy about what happens in the ring_.'

**A Few Days Later**

Dragon training was later today and I spent the whole day playing with the dragons. Isabella talked to Slither and I played around with Toothless.

"Hey Hiccup, guess what?" Isabella excitedly asked. Before letting me say anything, she answered her own question. "With my new necklace, I can speak to dragons!"

"Wait, seriously? How?" I asked.

She answered,"Since the stones help Slither transform and she can talk to any dragons, I have her powers!"

"So, you can talk to Toothless?"

"Sorry, not yet. Only dragons from the class stones I already have," she glumly answered.

I groaned and stared fiddling with my hammer when Toothless caught a glimpse of the sunlight reflected by the shiny hammer. He tried to chase and catch it, but it kept slipping away from his paws.

"I really feel like Toothless can be a cat sometimes. First, the dragon nip, then the scratching, and now the light!" Slither exclaimed. Then, she started chasing the light along with him.

Isabella asked,"How are you any different?" '_Hmm, I wonder if I can try this later_.' We were in the Training Ring a few hours later. Isabella pulled a lever and announced,"Meet the Terrible Terror." Instead of the whole gate opening, a little doggy door opened and a puny dragon with a green body, orange accents, and spines along its back. It licked its eye, seeming quite harmless.

"Ha! It's like the size of my..." Tuffnut laughed until he got cut off. The Terrible Terror jumped at his face, gnawing his nose and knocking his helmet off. He screamed,"Get it off!"

I used my shield to shine a light at its face, getting its attention and having it follow the light back to its cage. Tuffnut crawled away, crying,"Oh! I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!

**Isabella's POV**

I heard Tuffnut say while clutching his hurt nose and watching Hiccup push the dragon away, "Wow, he's better than you ever were." Astrid sent him a death glare. After the dragon was back in its cage, Hiccup stopped the door from flapping with his foot and looked at the others.

**The Next Day**

It was free day again and around the late afternoon, after Hiccup's fans left him, Hiccup grabbed his prosthetic fin for Toothless while I carried a basket of fish. We wore our riding vests and decided to leave the saddle on the dragons at all times. It was definately was easier this way. We walked to the forest.

"Hiccup, now that you're popular and everything, you think you've got a chance with Astrid?" I smirked.

He answered, blushing a bit, "Are you kidding me?! She hates me more than ever! I'm becoming a better dragon killer than her!"

"You're not exactly a dragon killer. We both know this. You're more of a dragon...trainer," I admitted.

"But, no one is going to accept me for being that way!" Hiccup protested.

I said,"Okay, maybe it seems that your culture would hate and possibly kill you for going against all Viking traditions..."

Hiccup sarcastically groaned,"Thank you for your support."

"Let me finish," I laughed,"But, you are accepted for who you are by some people."

"Who?" he asked.

"Slither, Toothless, and...me" I smiled.

He grinned and put me in a headlock, and even though he wasn't the strongest in the village, he was still bigger than me.

He answered,"Thanks, Isabella." We laughed for a while until I heard faint sounds. They sounded like frustrated groans and an axe whacking a tree. We looked to see Astrid holding an axe and she stared at us, mostly at Hiccup's arm around me. He awkwardly took it off and we acted like we didn't see anything. Quickly, we ran behind a rock, leading to the underground tunnel to the cove. I heard Astrid hit the rock with her fist and huff.

As soon as I was sure that she was gone, I whispered,"Great. She got the wrong idea. She probably thinks that we're dating or something."

"Why would she care?" Hiccup asked. '_Because I saw something different in her eyes. There was...a faint feeling within it. I think it was...love or just liking someone. Astrid is starting to like Hiccup, but she wants to ignore it because he's beating her in dragon training.'_

**Astrid's POV *While Hiccup and Isabella Are Walking**

'_Ugh! Why is Hiccup getting better at dragon training? More importantly, how is he getting better than me in dragon training?! There's something up about all this. The constant trips to the forest, the shortage of fish, the hugs with Isabella._..' I was so mad that I decided to have some alone time in the forest. I threw my axe at multiple trees, never missing and always on target. I grabbed my axe out of one tree, did a somersault, and stood up, ready to fire. There, I was Hiccup and Isabella, carrying a basket that smelled like fish and something wrapped in a big cloth. '_Like what I saw a while ago.'_ Worst of all, Hiccup had his arm around Isabella's neck! He pulled it back and they just ignored my presence and ran behind a rock. I followed them and looked around to see nothing but the forest. I angrily hit my fist on the rock and huffed. '_What's going on with these two_?' I went back to the village and sat down on the beach. My body felt tired and my heart felt heavy. '_What's going on with me_?'

**Author's Note**

**Hey! I'm not dead! The story continues. Seems like Astrid is starting to realize her feeling for Hiccup, huh? I deliberately tried to make it seem like Isabella and Hiccup were going out, just trying to add a little drama to the story. Plus, sorry if the feelings of love are sorta strange. I've never been in love, so I don't know what it feels like, or how it feels like to be jealous and heartbroken. Also, at the end of the story, what should happen to Isabella? There'll be a poll on my profile. Just click my pen name on top and vote! See you all next week! (Hopefully) Please review on how I can improve my stories or how you feel about the series.**


End file.
